The Perfect Hybrid Book One: Discovery
by JFox101
Summary: During the fight with Quirrel, Harry's dragon blood awakens. He no longer has to return to the Dursleys, because his grandfather has been found. Book One of a series of six.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening of Hidden Blood

**Chapter 1: The Awakening of Hidden Blood**

Quirrel snapped his fingers and ropes bound Harry. "Now stay put Potter, I must examine this interesting mirror."

Harry perked up and looked where Quirrel was staring. It was the Mirror of Erised. Harry tried to get a closer look. Without Quirrel noticing him doing so.

"Use the boy...use the boy..." Harry heard a faint hiss like whisper that chilled his blood.

"Come here Potter!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher demanded. "Now!"

The ropes unbounded Harry and he walked over cautiously. He was roughly placed in front of the mirror. He saw himself holding the stone and smiling. His mirror self put the Stone in his pocket, and Harry felt a lump inside his pocket in real life. Somehow, incredibly, he'd gotten the stone.

"What do you see?" Quirrel asked sharply.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry lied. "I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

He was shoved aside angrily and Quirrel examined the mirror again.

"He lies...he lies..." The voice hissed as Harry started to leave quietly.

"Come back here! Tell the truth! What do you see?" The madman demanded with fury in his eyes.

"Let me speak to him, face to face."

"Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrel protested to the voice.

"I have strength, enough for this." The voice insisted and Quirrel obediently turned around so the back of his head was facing Harry. He started unwrapping his turban, and Harry froze in fear. A horrid face was protruding out of the back of Quirrel's skull. With red slitted eyes and slited nostrils.

"Harry Potter." The thing hissed. "We meet again."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, you see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite!" Voldemort said angrily. "Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own. You saw faithful Quirrel drinking it for me in the forest that night Harry. But there is something that can. Something that funnily enough, lies in your pocket."

Harry suddenly broke into a run.

"STOP HIM!" Voldemort demanded and a soon as Quirrel snapped his fingers black flames blocked his path.

"Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me? And live." Voldemort suggested. "Your parents died begging me for mercy."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted. His blood boiling with rage. A fire within him had awaken.

"Bravery." Voldemort said cooly. "Your parents had it too. Your mother needn't have died, she was only trying to protect you. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask, is for something in return."

Harry seriously considered this option. Then decided against it. No spell can reawaken the dead. "YOU LIAR!"

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort ordered and Quirrel flew at Harry and grabbed his throat.

Elsewhere, a black and purple dragon with yellow eyes felt something. He grinned. "At last, there is someone worthy of my blood."

Harry felt something surge inside him. Like a roar of fury. Perhaps he only imagined the cries of "Harry, Harry!" As he let loose black flames from his mouth. Burning Quirrel to cinders.

And then there was blackness. Down and down and down he went. Suddenly, he saw something gold. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but he couldn't lift his arms. They where too heavy.

"Good afternoon Harry." Professor Dumbledore's face came more into focus. Too much focus. Harry struggled to sit up on his elbow and felt his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses but, he could see perfectly.

"Sir, what happened to the Stone?" He asked.

"Relax my dear boy, the Stone has been destroyed." Dumbledore assured him. After a lengthy discussion, including Dumbledore's refusal to tell him the truth as to why Voldemort wanted him dead, he finally asked about his sight and the fire.

"Madame Pomfrey sent some blood work to Sr. Mungos." Dumbledore told him. "Apparently your situation awakened a long hidden line of dragon blood passed down through the Potter line, and oddly enough, your mother's line. Apparently she wasn't who we all thought she was."

"What?" Harry asked in confusioin. "Dragon?"

"There are two types of dragons in the magical world Harry." Dumbledore started explaining. "Feral dragons, which are seen in reserves and in the wild, and dragons that can shapeshift into human form." Harry gaped.

"And I have this, shape shifting dragon blood?" He realized."

"Apparently so. And, I have particularly good news for you. We have found your mother's family."

Harry's heart leapt. "Where are they?"

"New York City."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, another one. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2: End of the Year

**Chapter 2: End of the Year**

"Your joking!" Hermione said in shock as Harry told her and Ron what happened in with Quirrel and his fantastic news about his dragon inheritance

"So your saying that your part dragon?" Ron asked in confusion thinking about the wild ones Charlie had shown him when visiting him at the reserve in Romania.

"Ron don't you pay attention to any classes?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "There are two types of dragons. The wild ones that your thinking of probably, but there's also dragons that can take human form and walk around in secret! Harry, all the books I've read say that dragon atavism is incredibly rare."

"Ata-what?" Harry asked in confusion and Ron let out a phwew of relief that he hadn't asked.

"Atavism Harry." Hermione said. "The process in which a descendant takes on unique characteristics of an ancestor. So this means one of your ancestors was one of these dragons and the blood remained dormant in the Potter family line until it re-awoke in you."

"Also my mother was the daughter of a dragon." Harry interrupted.

"What?" Ron blurted out. "I thought your mum was muggleborn."

"She was adopted." He explained. "By the Evans at two years old." Harry explained then showed them a picture of his grandfather that he had sent. (Harry had been in the hospital for two days and his grandfather, Lao Shi Long, had sent him pictures of him and his cousin's family in New York)

"Weird." Ron said trying to poke the picture and make it move as he did with all Muggle pictures.

"So your part Chinese as well then?" Hermione asked as she looked at the pictures of the Chinese American family.

"I guess so." Harry said with a shrug. "But the best part is not going back to the Dursley's!" He shouted happily and did a little happy dance.

"YOU'VE HAD NEARLY HALF AN HOUR! LEAVE NOW!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "HE NEEDS BED REST!" The nurse ushered Ron and Hermione out.

In New York, Jake, Fu Dog and Lao Shi are getting ready to pick Harry up from the airport.

"So what's he look like anyway?" Jake asked as he was holding up a sigh that had his cousin's name on it.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, he looks mostly like his father, but has his mother's emerald green eyes."

"Is that him**?"** Fu asked as he pointed over to a smallish boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes with a trunk, and a large cage with a beautiful snowy owl (It was a magical airport so he didn't have to go through all the bull that muggles had to go through) Ogres, gnomes and other magical creatures departed the plane behind the boy as the centaur ticket checker welcomed them to New York City.

"That's not a normal sized eleven year old." Lao Shi said with a growl. Now he understood why the school nurse instructed him that Harry needed nutrition potions over the summer. Heads are going to roll.

**To Be Continued...**

**Uh oh, Lao Shi's on the war path. Watch out Dursleys. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Old School Training Part 1

**Chapter 3: Old School Training pt 1**

Harry could not believe his luck. No more Dursley's, no more backbreaking slave work, no more starvation. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. And did he mention, no more DURSLEY'S?" The young part dragon sighed happily as he stretched after a goodnight's sleep in his room at his grandfather's apartment. He'd gotten quite a shock the previous afternoon when his grandpa and cousin Jake gave him an example of their shapeshifting into dragon form and his grandfather became a blue scaled Chinese dragon while Jake became a red scaled Western dragon. It was incredible knowing that one day soon, he would be able to do that. The first month of summer went by so fast it made Harry's head spin. He learned much more from his grandfather than Professor Binns about the subjects he needed for his History of Magic homework. And his twelfth birthday was the best he ever had. Aside from his last one of course. Hermione had sent him a Broomstick Servicing Kit along with his first ever birthday card. (He got others later of course) Ron had sent him something called a Sneakoscope which was supposed to light up and spin when someone untrustworthy was around. It turns out that transcontinental owls had to go to one of many magical post offices scattered throughout the entire magical world.

He had all the gold he needed at Gringotts, but Fu had managed to get hold of real goblin gold coins. These coins, unlike Galleons, where made up of this very valuable gold which was mixed with other metals and brushed with a very thick gold plating that was made of pure gold when they made Galleons. .

Unfortunately, Grandpa had received some news that a Voldemort supporter had escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison. A man by the name of Sirius Black. For some reason that name sounded familiar to Harry. Sometimes late at night he could remember riding around on a big shaggy black dog that he could associate with that name. For some reason, this meant that Harry could not return to England to visit Ron during the summer, so he had to stay in New York until the next school year. Which wouldn't start until a month into Jake's school year. So Harry would go to muggle school with Jake for a month until September.

Harry's grandfather was very strange with his training methods for Jake. For instance, he would make him sweep his floor with his dragon tail. Or like today.

"No brush." Lao Shi said slapping Jake's hand away from the toilet brush as Harry walked by going to the kitchen for a glass of water as he'd been working on his Transfiguration essay for two hours and was a bit thirsty. "You must only use dragon _tongue._" He put out his own human tongue for emphasis.

Eww. Thought Harry as he spied closely.

"That essay better be at least half way done." Lao Shi called out making Harry eep and move on to his destination. He was getting more control over his dragon power with each passing day. "Ear of the dragon." He whispered as he got down the hall and a bruise colored dragon ear appeared in place of his right ear.

"You must clean using a circular motion. First clockwise, then counter clockwise." He heard his grandfather say to his cousin who said his classic line "Aww man." With disdain in his tone.

Harry cringed. Especially since Fu had a bad stomach problem last night. He did not envy Jake's position now. He let the ear drgaon vanish and got his water as he heard Jake groan "Ugh, nasty." And heard the toilet water being shifted. His grandfather ruffled his hair that could not be tamed not even by Aunt Susan no matter what she tried affectionately as he passed giving him a knowing smile as if he read his mind. "Nothing wrong with a bit of old school training." He said as he got a box of saltines and turned on his radio as Harry went back to his room to finish his essay about Switching Spells.

…**...**

"Ah, my servant." A deep voiced, two story tall dragon said. "You have new information for me?" He asked the robed human form.

"Yes Master, your descendant has been found. And as fate would have it it seems..." His servant hesitated. "He is the biological Grandson of Lao Shi. He is the son of his youngest daughter and a pure blooded wizard from your bloodline named James Potter."

"Very interesting." The Dark Dragon said putting a claw to his chin. Though he inwardly cringed at the thought of his descendant being related to the only dragon whose ever faced him and lived. "Monitor his development and give me monthly updates." He ordered. Meanwhile, he would eventually introduce himself to his descendant. The Boy Who Lived.

"Yes Master." The servant bowed and left the volcano lair of the Dark Dragon. .

…**...**

It was late afternoon. And Jake had just started flying the other day. Harry, their grandfather and Jake where on the roof. Harry was working on yet another essay, a particularly nasty one about acidic compounds and their uses in potions for his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, and Fu was...being Fu.

"A dragon in training must be willing to obey his Master's every command." Lao Shi was saying in his dragon form as Harry scribbled on parchment on his knees using one of his grandfather's lap desks as a hard space to write on as Jake insisted he was "Totally about obeying." None of them noticed a girl and man in Hunts clothes a few rooftops away. Watching. Waiting.

**To Be Continued...**

**How am I doing so far? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Old School Training Part 2

**Chapter 4: Old School Training Part **

That night, Lao Shi took Jake on one of his first missions. Harry was tagging along to observe as he rode on the blue colored dragon's back.

"The Council has gotten reports of Huntsclan activity for the past two nights in Central Park." Lao Shi said as they neared their destination. When they landed Harry got down before Lao Shi went back into human form.

"Yeah, see that?" Fu Dog said who had come on Jake's back. There where glowing foot prints.

"Glowing footprints? Odd." Harry said seeing them all over.

"What's the Huntsclan doing here?" Jake asked.

"Think. Central Park. Full Moon." Lao Shi supplied.

A light clicked on in Jake's head. "Their hunting unicorns!"

"Ding ding ding, give the kid a prize!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

Harry shuddered remembering the dead unicorn he had seen last year.

"Something wrong Harry?" Lao Shi asked his youngest grandson in concern.

"I've only seen a unicorn once. In the Forbidden Forest last year. It was dead." Harry explained. He never wanted to see a dead unicorn again. It was so beautiful, but so sad.

"What could kill a unicorn?" Jake asked his grandfather in shock.

"Something Dark." Lao Shi said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Understanding what he was talking about. He had talked with the boy over the past month about his first year at Hogwarts and everything he went through. ?t was a part of therapy that the school nurse suggested for him."The killer was after its blood. Unicorn blood is only used in the foulest of potions and spells Jake."

Jake nodded, feeling a little sick.

A few hundred yards away, the Huntsman was spying on a herd of glistening unicorns through a spy glass. "Unicorn Horns bring up a hefty sum on the magical black market." He said. "Excellent." His eyes narrowed through his skull helmet.

"Harry, hide." Lao Shi ordered his youngest grandson and Harry nodded as he hid behind a large tree trunk peeking slightly to watch.

Jake tried to use dragon fire on its own, but it didn't come out the right way. He ran over to the fountain. "Hot pants hot pants hot pants!" He kept shouting as he jumped into the fountain.

"Dragon!" The Huntsman said. "Come out. I know your there."

"Dragon up, dragon up, come on, dragon up." Jake pleaded as the huntsman was coming closer.

Harry puled out his wand, tempted to help his cousin but hid grandfather put an arm in front of him and shook his head. "He has to do this on his own." He whispered.

Harry grudgingly put his wand away and soon enough, Jake appeared in his dragon form. And sent a burst of dragon fire at him which the Huntsman blocked with his staff. "Is that all you got?" Jake demanded before another maroon, masked suited huntsmember kicked Jake from behind. She had a long braid of blonde hair and wasn't wearing a dragon skull.

"How was that Huntsmaster?" She asked.

"Nicely done Huntsgirl." The Huntsman said in approval. "Your training has served you well." The girl leapt to kick at Jake again but Jake dodged.

"Now what's a nice girl like you doing hunting unicorns?" Jake asked as he and the huntsgirl circled each other.

Huntsgirl punched, Jake dodged and punched back. Which the huntsgirl dodged in return. They repeated this little dance for a few moments before Huntsgirl grabbed Jake by the wrist and in one swift motion held his arm behind his back. "What's a nice guy like you doing in his boxers?" She mocked.

Jake looked down and saw that indeed, his transformation was only for his upper body. "Aww man." He groaned.

The huntsgirl released Jake's arm and pushed him forward.

"Here's a golden opportunity to slay your first dragon." The Huntsman said tossing Huntsgirl his weapon. "Finish him!"

But before she could, a young, British accented voice shouted "Expelliarmus!" And the staff went flying out of her hand. And a line of fire separated her and Jake. A young human male with a mask like cloth over his face came running to stand in between her and Jake with an elder dragon and dog.

"We have no quarrels with you wizard." The Huntsman warned. "Leave us be."

"Never." The young voice said defiantly holding his wand at the ready.

There is something odd about this boy. The Huntsman said sensing a dark aura about him. And not a dragon aura either. Something far more sinister. "This is not over." He declared as he grabbed his staff and the Huntsgirl before teleporting the two of them out of there.

"Tough break kid." Fu said.

"Young one, you must learn that smack father-"

"Smack Daddy." Jake automatically corrected.

"Fine, whatever, the point is you need more training. Meet me on the roof after school." He ordered.

They headed home after that. With Harry on their grandfather's back again.

**To Be Continued...**

**America has so much natural magical energy that the Ministry won't be able to Trace any magic Harry does. This will be handy ^^ **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5: Old School Training Part 3

**Chapter 5: Old School Training Part 3**

"But Jake, Grandpa said that-"

"Come on Harry, we're kids, we shouldn't have all this responsibility." Jake said "Come on." And he dragged his younger cousin with him and his friends to the skate park. Harry looked back to the area where their grandpa's shop was. He had been working on his summer homework a lot lately. So he decided to go with Jake and his two human friends Trixie and Spud. Though he had to admit when Jake was late the other day by 3 seconds, Grandpa's reaction was rather humorous.

"_Your late." Their grandfather said to Jake as Harry got off of Jake's back. _

"_By three seconds!" Jake protested. _

"_Three seconds or three hours?" Lao Shi snapped back. "LATE IS LATE!" And he made him do more chores in his dragon form as "Old School Training." _

Meanwhile, Lao Shi was on the roof of his apartment/shop waiting for his grandsons. "Their an hour late. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"That's what ya get when you eat at a place called The Chuck Wagon." Fu said rubbing his belly. "Later pops, nature calls." The Sharpay said heading for the door of the rooftop bathroom.

"Jake, Harry, where are you two? Something must be wrong." The old dragon said looking at his watch again.

No sooner had he finished that thought when a flash of green light blinded him. "How right you are dragon, so we meet again." Huntsmaster said as he and the Huntsgirl appeared. Huntsgirl flipped acrobatically and got behind the elder dragon in preparation for battle.

"It is always an honor to defeat you." Lao Shi said transforming into his dragon form.

Lao Shi fired rapid fireballs at the Huntsmaster that the human deflected by spinning his strange staff. Then the Huntsgirl attacked Lao Shi in order to get him to go for her. After some maneuvering, his dragon body got tied in a knot. The Huntsman then threw a net over the old dragon.

"Ai ya! Sphinx hair!" Lao Shi said as he transformed back into human form.

"There's no use struggling dragon." The Huntsmaster said. "That net is made up of nothing but pure sphinx hair." He smiled under his skull at the struggling old man. "One Dragon down, two to go."

After peeking from the door, Fu realized he was in danger and quickly closed it. Not realizing that Huntsgirl heard him.

"Ok, all I gotta do is keep quiet and they'll never know I'm here."

"Who's in there?" Huntsgirl demanded from the door banging. "Come out!"

"I've gotta stop talking to myself." Fu scolded himself as he slapped his own face. Having only one option left, he climbed into the toilet bowl, and pulled the flush. He was soon flushed down into the sewers below, a feat not gained normally, but Fu was a magical bred canine.

Jake was living it up at the skate park, Harry was worried about their grandfather, and Fu dog was dragging his fuzzy butt through sewage.

"This is just great, I'm down in the sewer with the sewer stench, no cell service." He pulled out his cell phone which had no bars. "Lassie always made this thing look so easy."

"Who dares enter the lair of the one eyed sewer troll?" A voice said from the dark with one red eye looking down at him.

"Hey look I don't want any-Stan? Is that you?"

"Fu! Hey, its been a while, its been what? Two, three hundred years? What brings you down here?" A hairy troll asked as he came out of the darkness of the sewer.

"Big trouble Stan, I don't suppose you know a way to the closes skate park do ya?" The Sharpay asked.

"Sure, I know a shortcut under the zoo." Stan said eagerly putting the dog on his shoulder.

"Ugh, more sewers." Fu complained as he hoped that the park was the one the kids where at.

As Jake was skating in a half pipe a man hole opened up and Fu climbed out. Harry saw and joined them in a heartbeat.

"Kid, where were ya?" Fu asked as he shook the sewer water out of his fur.

"Listen, if Gramps thinks I'm gonna spend my free time cleaning his apartment he-"

"You don't understand kid. You and Harry left me and Gramps completely exposed on the roof waiting for you guys when the Huntsman came.

Harry was suddenly fuming. Damn that Huntsguy!

"The Huntsman?" Where's Gramps?" Jake asked seriously, grabbing the dog.

:"Long story short, it ain't looking good for the old man. We gotta get hel."

"No, I've gotta do this." Jake said looking to Harry who had his cloth mask around his face again and grabbing his wand from his robes who nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Me too."

"No offense kids, but you have trouble going full dragon on cue, and you don't even have your powers yet." Fu said.

"Oh yeah, watch this." Jake said going full dragon. "How ya like that?"

"Ok kid, let's fly." Fu said as he and Harry got on his back. "You can fly can't ya?" He asked.

"I'll try." Jake smirked and Harry grinned under his cloth. Fu paled as they took off.

On the roof, Lao Shi was still struggling under the net of sphinx hair. The Huntsman interrogating him about Jake. "I'll ask you one last time old man, where is the American Dragon?" The Huntsmaster asked.

"Right under your noses." Jake said hovering around the roof.

The Huntsmaster grabbed one of the staffs they brought but the Huntsgirl stepped in front of him. "Let me Master, I have unfinished business with this dragon." She glared at Jake as the dog and boy wizard hopped off and Harry glared at the Huntsman.

"Very well Huntsgirl, I have unfinished business of my own." Huntsmaster said. As he grabbed the second staff and He and Harry faced off as Harry held his wand at the ready.

"EN guard!" Harry shouted and fired a spell at Huntsman who deflected it and shot a green energy blast from his staff at Harry's feet. He jumped it and sent a Jelly Leg's Jinx at him but he too dodged that.

"Your only just beginning to learn magic boy." Huntsmaster sneered at the young boy wizard. "You can't do any real damage to me."

"Maybe not." Harry said. Taking Ron's advice from the previous year. "But I CAN do this. Expelliarmus!" He disarmed the Huntsmaster using the same Disarming Charm that he used the other night and when the Huntsmaster was momentarily shocked he ran up to him and WHAM! Socked him right in the nose under his dragon skull.

"Ugh, you vile, dragon spawn!" The Huntsmaster shouted. "Huntsgirl! Enough." He ordered as Jake's misguided fireball blew up the water holder's leg forcing it to break and the holder to break from the pressure flooding the rooftop with water and washing Jake away. "End it. Now." Huntsgirl nodded and threw another Sphinx Hair net at Jake as Huntsmaster tried to subdue Harry.

"Young one! Clean toilet!" Lao Shi ordered from under the net as Harry tried to lift the net using his hands but found it to be very heavy.

Jake remembered his Grandfather's instructions and stuck out his tongue. First clockwise, then counterclockwise. He hurled the sphinx hair net back at the Hunts duo as they where closing in on Harry who held his phoenix feather wand at the ready. The net pinned them to the wall of the rooftop bathroom and they struggled. Harry finally got Lao Shi free by using the Levitation Charm after realizing he would not be able to lift it due to himself being a dragon as well. Lao Shi transformed back into dragon form with a battle cry as the Hunts duo got free.

"You win this round, but we'll be back dragons." The Huntsmaster promised as he grabbed Huntsgirl's staff and they teleported away.

"And I'll be ready." Jake promised the spot where Thorn had vanished.

"Well done young ones." Lao Shi said with pride as Harry took off his cloth mask. "Buit a word to wise Jake, never flirt with a mortal enemy. Trust grandpa, he's been there." He looked disgusted with himself.

Harry giggled imagining his grandfather flirting with an enemy.

"Even an enemy that fine?" Jake asked.

"There will be many more battles that you can't afford distraction from." Lao Shi said. "We'll pick up training right after school."

"I'll be ther, I'm sorry I doubted you." Jake apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted. Now come on, let's grab some dinner." The elder dragon said as the four went inside for the evening.

**End of Old School Training. **

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope your enjoying!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 1

**Chapter 6: Act 4 Scene 13 Part 1**

Harry had gotten used to his new life in the following week. At times he would, under his grandfather's instructions, try to make Jake's training a bit more difficult. Either by adding messes, or by simply shouting orders from his back. He also went on missions with them. Such as the one they where currently on, trying to grab an Egyptian Scarab Beetle before the Huntsman and Huntsgirl did. For some reason, Jake didn't like the Huntsgirl as much anymore. But Harry did. This did not distract him however as he caught the Scarab in his hand.

"Got it!" Harry shouted before being knocked into by Jake and Fu. "Hey!" It was knocked out of his hand and scurried away out of site.

"Where is it?" The Huntsman demanded.

"There!" Jake shouted as he spotted the beetle trying to get away by scurrying onto a the ship's rope (They where at the docks.) He and Hunsgirl tried to make a grab for it but it kept slipped out of their hands again.

Huntsman tried to blast it up into the air but was tackled by Lao Shi in dragon form.

"UGH! We don't have time for this!" The Huntsman snarled. "Huntsgirl! Enough playing around!"

"Yes Huntsmaster!" Huntsgirl said and got into a stance as Harry held his wand at the ready. They circled each other as everyone else looked for the scarab. She threw a punch and Harry dodged and sent a Tickling Hex at her. She burst into giggles.

"T-t-t-take it off dragon boy!" She said through laughs and glares. "Now!" She burst into giggles again.

"Make me!" Harry snapped back. Jumping a poorly aimed kick.

"Gotcha!" Fu said as he slipped the beetle into a glass jar.

"Come, we must get the scarab out of here." Lao Shi said to the younger dragon. "Harry!" He shouted to his youngest grandson and Harry muttered a quick "Finite." and as the Huntsgirl caught her breath. Harry ran as he dodged green blasts and held on to his grandfather's back as he and Jake flew into the air.

"This isn't over dragons!" Huntsmaster roared into the sky as they flew away with Fu holding the Scarab.

Unseen to all, three once dead flowers growing up from below the dock came into full bloom.

The next morning at school Jake, Harry and Jake's friends where in the computer lab during mid morning break.

"So your saying this little bug can bring junk to life?" Trixie asked in a whisper as the black girl stared at the glowing beetle.

"That's what grandpa says." Harry nodded as Spud read a book while Trixie was researching stuff for Rotwood's latest paper on pixies. Rotwood was a nutcase who had a bad case of tenure.

"Maybe you should wave it over Spud's head and wake up some brain cells." She suggested as she raised an eyebrow at their slightly slow, but intelligent friend.

"Good luck, those little guys are heavy sleepers." Spud said knocking his head against the armchair he was upside down on.

Just then, Rose walked in. Harry's eyes where filled with little hearts and in his eyes, Rose was moving in slow motion in glowing. Her long blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze in his mind.

"Yo Jakey, check out lover boy." Trixie whispered in an amused tone as she looked up from the computer.

"I know, his first crush." Jake said back. "I'm so proud." He faked crying.

"I've got this under control." Harry said as he calmed himself down and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead near his lightning bolt scar with a napkin from the cafeteria. "Watch and learn."

He walked over to Rose who was reading a magazine from the magazine rack and nervously began.

"Uh, Rose hi." Harry said nervously to the slightly older girl. "I haven't danced with you since the talk...I mean haven't talked with you since the chance...I mean..." He fumbled over his first words her since their disastrous dance where Jake had brought a Nix by mistake.

"All I'm learning is that his English is whack." Trixie muttered as she shook her head.

"Its cool Harry, its nice to see you to." Rose smiled.

"Cleopatra!" The drama teacher called walking into the library. "Rehearsal in five!"

"Did Miss Jenkins just call you Cleopatra?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the drama club is doing Anthony and Cleopatra this year." Rose answered the younger boy.

"And Rose is my Queen of the Nile." The black teacher now known as Miss Jenkins said. "Now sugar, the curtain calls!"

"Sorry Harry, I'll see you soon." Rose said.

"Soon? Oh no, for the next week you must breath, eat, drink and study Cleopatra." Miss Jenkins dramatically said. "Now come, we must find you an Anthony." The teacher said as she wisked Rose away.

"Anthony huh? As in Cleopatra's main squeeze." Harry said deep in thought.

"Oh no no no, don't tell me your thinking of trying out for Anthony just to get in Rose's grill." Trixie said.

And Harry went into a fantasy about him and Rose in costume.

"HARRY! Did you just hear anything I just said?" Lao Shi asked his youngest grandson.

"Uh, sure, you where saying an ancient Chinese proverb that would teach me and Jake a valuable lesson?" He asked.

"Gramps was saying you and Jake need to protect the beetle, and we'll try to figure a way to get it back to Egypt." Fu said as Lao Shi sat the jar containing the glowing insect on the coffee table.

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry said turning to his lines. "Anyone know what aperture means?

The Huntsmaster was furious that the dragons had gotten away with their bounty yet again. "Blast the American Dragon and that Wizard boy!" He shouted in rage.

"For all we know they've already sent the scarab back to Egypt." Rose said as she took off her Huntsgirl mask. "We should just give up and-" She was cut off.

"Give up?" The Huntsmaster yelled. "Those dragons need to be slain! It is your calling as it is mine!" The Huntsmaster said revealing his own dragon birthmark on his hand. "As it is theirs!" He said motioning to a row of statues of former Huntsclan members.

"I understand Huntsmaster." Rose said. Looking down at her own birthmark. "But what's so important about this one Egyptian bug?"

"For generations the Huntsclan has hunted magical creatures." The Huntsman said leading Rose away from the room to some secret underground passageway. "And for generations, dragons have stood in their way."

"The two came to a stop in front of a door with two Hunts staffs crossing and a stylish H under them. The door then slid down leading to a tomb.

"But no more." The Huntsman said with a smirk.

The tomb had a large ceiling two or three stories high, each adorned with coffins of past Huntsclan members.

"Once we have the scarab, we can use its life giving power to revive passed clan members and wipe out all dragons once and for all!" Huntsmaster declared with an evil laugh.

**To Be Continued...**

**I have decided the pairing will be HarryRose. Jake will be with Ginny. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 2

**Chapter 7: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 2**

Harry managed to get the part. Mostly because the only ones who tried out where god awful. "Hello Cleopatra." Harry smiled at Rose the next day.

"This is great Harry!" Rose said excitedly. "I can't wait to start rehearsing!"

My thoughts exactly. Harry thought with a smile. "Me neither, how about some one on one rehearsing at your place?" He suggested to the blonde girl.

"Actually...my place isn't such a good idea. How about your place?" Rose asked.

"Uh...sure." Harry said less than thrilled about the idea.

They decided to do some rehearsing after school. It was a good day Lao Shi was out that afternoon at the Magis Bizarre getting some supplies. Fu was in a chair acting like a normal dog with his eyes on the TV set and all Harry had to do was switch the shop sign from open to closed.

"Welcome to my home." Harry greeted Rose as she came in just as he switched the sign.

"Nice little shop." Rose said eying the different electronics for sale.

"Its my grandpa's." Harry said. "I live in the apartment upstairs with him."

"What about your parents?" Rose asked.

"They...died when I was a year old. In a car crash." Harry said. He couldn't very tell Rose that his witch and wizard parents where killed by the darkest wizard in centuries. "I used to live with people who I thought where my aunt and uncle, but it turned out my mom was adopted by my alleged aunt's family. Someone found out my grandfather was alive here in New York and well, here we are." Harry finished motioning to the shop. "I go back to my boarding school next month."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot your leaving us soon." Rose said sadly.

"It was grandpa's idea really. He figured I'd be bored to death just watching the shop all day so he had me tested and I got put in your year academics wise." Harry finished as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Where is your school?" Rose asked.

"Uh..." Harry said nervously. Where was Hogwarts?"

"Scotland." Harry said. "My name had been down for it since I was born." He heard the TV meaning Fu was awake. "Uh, my room's less of a distraction." He suggested. "Wait here for a minute." He said running upstairs to quickly hide his magic stuff. Acting quickly he shoved his books and parchment under his bed and hid his essays in his drawers. After a quick inspection he deemed it fit for display and called Rose to come up.

"Nice colors." Rose said. Harry's room was decorated with the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

"Yeah. My dorm's colors." Harry said. "Each dorm picks out a set of colors to represent their class at sport events and stuff. My dorm's is red and gold."

"How many dorms are at your school?" Rose asked.

"Four." Harry said. "Their colors are Green and Silver, Canary and Midnight Blue, and Bronze and normal Blue."

"Interesting." Rose said sitting down on his Red/Gold checkered comforter and looking around at Harry's Chinese Calendar with the twelve animals of the zodiac and posters of muggle bands he found he liked like Linkin Park and such. They quickly filed through the dialogue for a quick change of subject.

"So Anthony and Cleopatra are natural enemies forced to choose between love and responsibility to their causes." Rose explained to the younger boy.

"Love and responsibility." Harry thought. He seemed to be targeted by Voldemort. Could he choose between love and responsibility? "I think I get it."

"I think we should skip to Act 4 Scene 15." Rose decided.

"Y-you mean the kiss scene? Here? Now?" Harry babbled nervously, unsure about the whole thing.

"Yeah, its the emotional center of the play." Rose explained thinking his nervousness was cute. "Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm okay with that." Harry said though his stomach was doing backflips and all sorts of acrobatics. "I can do the kiss scene." He added stupidly.

"Its not just a kiss Harry." Rose started. "Its what the kiss represents. It shows the intense the connection between them It doesn't just happen. It happens because they're ready to fully surrender themselves to one another." She smiled at the nervous boy. "So are you ready?"

"Uh...uh..." Harry gulped, "Sure. I'm totally ready for Act 4 Scent 15. But my mouth is a little dry. I need a glass of water."

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen muttering "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." under his breath unknowingly followed by Rose.

"You know, I could use a glass of water too." Rose said.

"Sure." Harry said coming over to her with two glasses. But, being nervous was causing him to be clumsy. And he tripped. Which set off a chain reaction. Some water spilled which made him slip. Causinga mouse trap to be set off which flung a piece of cheese into his grandfather's bedroom knocking off the jar holding the beetle's breaking the jar and freeing it.

At the sound of the crash Harry put the glasses on the table and told Rose he'd be right back. He entered the room to see the beetle trying to make a break for it. He dove under the bed for it but he couldn't get far enough under as the beetle kept going. Harry leapt over the bed to cut it off but the beetle made it to the other side before he did and made its way into the hallway. The young wizard/dragon rushed out into the hall only to have the beetle disappear into a crack in the floor.

"Oh crap." Harry said. "I'm so dead."

**To be continued...**

**Uh oh, Harrykins is in trouble. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox.**


	8. Chapter 8: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 3

**Chapter 8: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 3**

"What do you mean you lost the beetle?" Lao Shi asked Harry angrily.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. "I was rehearsing lines with Rose and there was water and slipping and a mousetrap was set off-"

"Lines? What lines?" Fu asked.

"For the school play. I'm Anthony and she's Cleopatra." Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry, your responsibility as the future European Dragon is to protect magical creatures" The old man said calmly, then yelled, "NOT TO FLIRT WITH SCHOOL GIRLS!"

"Guess he'd rather I'd flirt with the Huntsgirl." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, just what where ya thinking?" Fu demanded before adding quietly "Act 4 scene 15 huh? Woohoo!"

"I'll find the beetle grandpa." Harry said. "I promise."

Lao Shi sighed and moved into the back room. Harry frowned. He hated it when his grandfather was disappointed. It was like when Professor Dumbledore was disappointed, only a thousand times worse.

The next morning at school, Harry was approached by a number of boys about kissing with Rose.

"Sorry, we haven't gotten to Act 4 Scene 15 yet." Harry said. "We're preparing for it emotionally by rehearsing the entire play before it first. Besides. I wouldn't kiss and tell." He teased and walked away. He spotted Rose at her locker. "Listen Rose...about last night I-"

"I'm sorry Harry, its just act 4 scene 15 is such a passionate part of the play. I just really want to get it right. Sorry is I freaked you out." Rose said grabbing some books.

"I was a little bit." Harry admitted. "I haven't had that much experience with girls before. No one wanted to talk to me in Primary School. They where all chased away by my cousin, I mean who I thought was my cousin. The family I lived with didn't like me very much."

Rose felt bad for the younger boy. She knew how it felt to be an outcast because in Elementary School all the girls ostracized her for her athletic abilities due to her Huntsclan training. "That's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you into a scene you weren't comfortable with yet. How about we pick up rehearsals tonight?"

"Sure." Harry said. "How about your place?"

"My place?" Rose asked nervously. "Uh, sure. I guess we could."

"Great, your place it is." Harry said eagerly, not noticing Rose's uneasiness. And not seeing the beetle that had snuck into his jeans the previous night and slipped into an unused area of his backpack.

"This place is sweet!" Harry said after school. "Its almost as big as my school!"

"Yeah, I live here with my uncle. Its kinda like his castle. How big is your school?" She asked.

"Its like a castle too. It was built hundreds of years ago." He said making up a story.

"Must be great going to such a historic school." Rose said getting out her script.

Sure is. Harry thought. He missed Hogwarts and all its secret passages, ghosts, paintings that moved and And the classes and teachers (Though perhaps not Snape, the Potions Master.) Harry spent some time reading his lines when Rose went into the kitchen. After a while she came back out with two red juice filled glasses. "I made us some punch." She said and gave Harry a glass.

The beetle for some unknown reason, left Harry's backpack.

They rehearsed lines for a while and finally came to Act 4.

"So in this part of the play Anthony visits Cleopatra in Egypt when it is enemy territory for him." Rose explained.

"All right, so let's try Act 4 Scene 15." Harry suggested.

"Are you sure your ready?" Rose teased the younger boy.

"Sure I'm sure, I mean, I wasn't sure before but now I'm totally sure." Harry babbled nervously.

He babbles when he's nervous. Rose noticed. "Okay." Rose said with a small giggle. "If your sure."

Harry was sweating thinking in his mind to stay cool over and over when a load of banging on the door freaked them both out.

"My uncle's home early!" Rose panicked. "You've got to hide!" She said throwing Harry under the table.

"Why was the door locked in six places? Is someone here?" The older man demanded.

Harry lifted the table cloth to see what was happening, but saw the beetle scurrying away. He reached out to grab it but got his hand stepped on by Rose's uncled and he snuffled out a cry of pain by putting his hand to his mouth.

"No one, just can't be too careful." Rose said to her uncle.

"I have a plan to carry out with our mission. Follow me. " The man said before leaving the living room.

Harry made to grab the beetle again but before he could Rose grabbed him and threw him and his backpack out of the door.

"Sorry call you later bye." Rose said quickly as she relocked the door.

"Aww man." Harry moaned in despair taking a leaf out of his cousins book.

The Huntsmaster on the other side of the door put his dragon skull helmet on in a Darth Vaderish way.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"We don't know the American Dragon's true identity or the wizard boy's, but we know the Dragon Master's." Huntsmaster said pulling up a rotating hologram of Lao Shi. "He is the key to finding the scarab beetle. " He said as the beetle crawled into Rose's own backpack.

The next morning, Saturday, Jake had come over for dragon training and was performing come kind of balancing routine while Harry was explaining his theory of why they can't do the scene.

"Its like someone upstairs does not want this scene to happen." Harry said to his cousin as he stood on one hand while Jake held him up with his own dragon paws. "Its too freaky. This CAN'T be coincidence."

"Maybe you two just haven't found the right setting to rehearse the scene yet." Fu said also being balance on Jake. "That's it kid. Concentration and Balance are two key parts of being a dragon."

Suddenly Rose knocked on the shop door. "Knock knock." Rose said before All three tumbled to the floor and Jake quickly transformed back into human form.

"Jake?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Jake comes on Saturdays to watch the shop in the morning while I do summer homework and Grandpa goes over the books for the week." Harry quickly made up an explanation as it was almost eleven thirty. "We just tripped over Fu Dog." He said as Fu gave a disgruntled "Bark." And shook his body before going into the back room.

"I wanted to apologize for last night Harry." Rose said. "You see my uncle is really strict."

"Harry! Jake! If that's a customer tell them electronics are like bikinis! All sales are final!" Lao Shi called from the back and Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, gramps can be that way too." Harry chuckled.

"I guess we gotta find a new place to rehearse." Rose said.

"But where?" Harry said.

Jake thought for a minute. "I got an idea."

**To Be Contiued...**

**Here's part 3. Part 4 will be the last part**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	9. Chapter 9: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 4

**Chapter 9: Act 4 Scene 15 Part 4**

Jakes plan was to use Trixie's apartment while everyone was out. Well...almost everyone.

"See ya grandma, me and Spud, we out." Trixie called upstairs to her grandmother.

"Take a coat and bring back a carton of milk!" The elderly woman called back.

"Guess we're finally alone." Harry said to rose when a coughing fit came from upstairs making them both grimace. "Sort of."

"I think I know why we're having so much trouble with this part." Rose said.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Harry asked.

"Anthony and Cleopatra have been through so much together and we haven't." Rose went on when the scarab beetle crawled out of her backpack and out the window.

"Oh no." Both said at the same time.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry said suddenly. '

"Good. I need some air."

Harry swung himself up to the roof which thankfully wasn't too far up from the upstairs bathroom and Rose became Huntsgirl once they where both out of sight of each other. Both came out after the beetle.

"Wizard boy. Let's make this quick."

"Fine by me." Harry said putting his palms up in a fighting stance. He sent a Stinging Hex at her and an angry red mark dug through her cloths and stung her skin. He saw the beetle and bent down to pick it up but Huntsgirl punched him in the gut. Harry threw her from behind onto the ground.

"Will you kids keep the TV volume down?" They heard Trixie's grandma ask. "That Kung Fu movie sounds like its coming through the roof!"

They fought for a while, and the beetle went down a gutter.

"Where'd it go?" Both said. "I so don't have time for this!"

Both went back inside quickly turning back into their normal selves.

"Do you mind if we take another five? I have to use the bathroom." Rose asked.

"Good. I need some air." Harry said as the younger boy went out where she came in.

Both went back onto the roof and fought. Only to be knocked back when the beetle crawled out of the gutter. Harry made to grab it but the Huntsman appeared and snatched it away.

"Ha! Finally my Huntsclan army can be reborn!" Huntsman said as the Huntsgirl rushed to his side and they teleported away with his staff's strange power.

"Oh crap." Harry muttered taking off his facial mask.

Later at the shop, Harry was telling Jake and his grandfather what happened. "Your sure you heard correctly?" Lao Shi asked the young hybrid.

"Positive." Harry said.

"Yep. According to all my Potions books, the Scarab Beetle is the key ingredient to bring the dead back to life." Fu said closing a rather old and dusty looking book carefully.

"This is all my fault." Harry said. Now he's going to send me back. He thought timidly. "If I hadn't been so obsessed with Rose-"

"Don't worry Harry. Grandpa's been there too. Young, wide-eyed, easily blinded by beauty, passion and-"Lao Shi was saying.

"Eww." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head childishly.

"TMI gramps." That means Too Much Information." Fu told the old dragon.

"Yeah, love stories between you and grandma are things we never want to hear." Jake put his two cents in. He said, shuddering.

"I've dated more girls than your grandmother." Lao Shi protested.

"Okay, enough of that." Fu said. "It says in here that the beetle can only bring the dead to life in the light of the full moon." He put the book down on the coffee table. "Which just so happens to be tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry asked. "But tonight's the play." He protested to which his grandfather glared at him. "Which I can totally miss." He recanted.

"We've got two hours to get to the Huntsclan tomb." Lao Shi told his grandsons.

"Sorry I didn't get anything from asking around or on the Internet." Spud said later to Jake as he typed on the computer in the library. Just then Rose walked in and Harry gulped nervously.

"I got to tell you something." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Harry said.

"No, you." Rose insisted.

"I can't do the play tonight." Both said.

The drama teacher fainted in shock as she had just walked in.

"This family thing came up." Rose told the younger boy.

"Me too." Harry said.

"I guess Act 4 Scene 15 was never meant to be." Rose said as both she and Harry looked disappointed. "Although my family thing shouldn't take to long if I leave nowI can make it back in time."

"Me too." Harry said again.

"Its a date." Rose smiled, running off a moment later and leaving hearts in Harry's eyes.

"Found something." Spud said suddenly snapping Harry out of his Rose Trance as they'd been dubbed by Jake and his friends. "Its believed a huntsclan owned a chamber in this cave by the park due to the fact that a man went inside and never came out again. But his camera was found with this picture on it." Spud explained clicking on a photo that was on the tombs door.

"Alright, we're out of here." Jake said taking his younger cousin by the arm and dragging him off.

"Just try to keep the play going till Act 4 Scene 15!" Harry added quickly grabbing onto the door frame to tell them before Jake dragged him away again.

They reached the tomb just as the Huntsman was starting some sort of ritualistic chanting.

"Put down the goods and step away from the beetle!" Harry shouted as he hopped off of Lao Shi's back and aimed his wand at the Huntsman.

"Dragons, wizard and dog." The Huntsman greeted almost pleasantly.

Jake and Lao Shi tackled the Huntsman while Harry started fighting the Huntsgirl.

Meanwhile, at the play, Spud and Trixie where keeping the play going with some minor problems with Trixie.

The fight in the tomb continued when the beetle was on the move again making its way into the moonlight.

"Kids! Don't let the beetle get into the moonlight!" Fu called to the two boys who where fighting and or, sending curses and hexes at their opponent. Fu dove for the beetle just as it was about to get into the moonlight and knocked it into the rays.

"Whoops." Fu said as the Huntsclan members rose from their graves in a zombie like fashion.

"Lao Shi moved to grab the beetle but a clan member grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground.

"Grandpa!" Harry shouted leaving Huntsgirl be and running to aid the elder dragon. "Incarcerus!" He shouted a curse he learned from a few spell books his grandfather had given him for a bit of practice. Ropes flew out of the tip of his wand and ensnared several Hutnszombies at once and Lao Shi was freed.

"Hand over the beetle old man." The Huntsman demanded as he aimed his staff at Lao Shi.

"Incarcerus!" Harry shouted again and suddenly the Huntsman was ensnared in ropes as the Huntszombies where. He struggled as the Huntsgirl grabbed the staff and grabbed the Huntsman before he shouted "Finish them!" To the undead Huntsclan.

"Lacarnum Inflamare!" Harry shouted and bluebell flames shot from his wand at the book the Huntsman was chanting from and engulfed it in bright blue fire that burnt it to a crisp. Lao Shi managed to grab the beetle just as the Huntsman shouted "NOOOOO!" At having his plans foiled once again. But The Huntsgirl managed to trip somehow and Harry heard something snap as the undead and all their armor and weapons began to disintegrate. The Huntsman managed to free himself from Harry's ropes and grabbed his staff and the Huntsgirl before teleporting away.

"Well done." Lao Shi comended his grandsons looking particularly proudly at Harry. Impressed with his quick spell work. "You know, if you hurry you should make it in time for Act 4 Scene 15." He said taking out a pocket watch and checking it.

"Great. Hop on." Jake said eagerly and he and Harry took off into the night.

Unfortunately, much to Harry's and Jake's distress, Jake was forced to play the part of Cleopatra as Rose was no where to be found.

"What are you doing in the Cleopatra costume?" Harry demanded.

"Wasn't my fault! I was the only one who would fit into the costume." Jake defended himself.

They both grimaced and brushed lips slightly before pulling away as quickly as they could.

"Kissing cousins?" Trixie asked looking sick to her stomach.

"He was the only other one who would fit into the costume." Spud reminded. "And you absolutely refused to go on with the play."

They both merely watched as their friends where humiliated in public.

The next morning, Harry and Jake where seen at the water fountain washing out their mouths with mouth wash repeatedly.

"Ugh, I can STILL taste you." Jake told his cousin.

"Don't remind me. Did you have the burrito's for lunch? Yuck!" Harry grimaced as he swished the mouth wash again.

"Rose." Harry said seing the girl with a crutch. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I'm such a clutz. I was at my family thing when I fell and sprained my ankle." She explained. "That's why I didn't make it back last night."

"That's okay, I understand." Harry said praying to all the deities that existed that she would never find out that Jake had to play Cleopatra in her place. "Maybe...we could go on a real date sometime?" He suggested.

His cousin and friends smiled at the younger boy from the fountain.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Rose said. "See you later." And she walked off with her crutch.

"Finally! You asked her out!" Trixie said.

"I was getting a little impatient." Jake said to his cousin who blushed.

"Wasn't that hard." Spud said before Harry fell back in a dead faint.

"Apparently it was." Trixie said in amusement at the younger boy's embarrassement.

**End of Act 4 Scene 15**

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope your enjoying this! I'm enjoying writing it! **

**I'm skipping the Parent Teacher confrence episode and going to Dragon Summit. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	10. Interlude: Where is the Beetle?

**Interlude: Where is the Beetle?**

Harry tossed and turned late into the night in his bed. The temptation of actually using the Scarab beetle was raging in his mind.

"_Professor?" Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door on the last day of the term. _

"_Yes Mr. Potter?" The kind but stern old woman asked seeing his curious face. _

"_I was wondering...if you knew where my parents where buried." Harry said timidly. _

_Minerva sighed. She knew this would happen someday. James and Lily where her favorite Gryffindors of their year. "Your parents...are buried in the village where you were born Mr. Potter. A small village called Godric's Hollow." _

"_Thank you Professor." Harry said leaving to pack for his move to New York. _

He stared at his dresser where the Port Key to Godric's Hollow that he had bought at the Magus Bizarre earlier that day when his grandfather took him to shop for supplies.

"_Together...we can bring them back. All I ask. Is for something in return..." _

Was this what Voldemort meant by bring them back? Using a Scarab beetle? No. All that bastard wanted was the bloody Stone. He would have killed me first thing when he had gotten his body back. He sat up. It was ten o' clock. That meant it was 4 a.m. in the UK. Tomorrow night was the full moon again And he might not get another chance.

The Next afternoon, Lao Shi had found a way to send the beetle to Egypt. But...

"Fu Dog, where is the beetle?" He asked.

This is it. This is where he killed them. Harry thought as he stared at a ruined house that he assumed only magical beings could see. He saw the blasted out wall on the second floor. That must have been the nursery. He thought as images flashed through his mind while the full moon rose in the distance. He took out the jar and saw the glowing beetle scurrying about inside. He wandered over to a graveyard that looked rather aged and wandered through graves for hours. He saw the name Abbott. Maybe some long lost relation of his classmate Hannah Abbott. He paused for a second.

Ariana Dumbledore

Could it be Professor Dumbledore's mother? Harry wondered. No. The death date was way too young to have been a mother. Maybe his younger sister? Was she killed by Grindelwald?

He wandered for another half an hour.

Ignotus Perverall.

That name sounded strangely familiar to Harry. Weird. Then he found them.

**JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER**

**Born 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960**

**DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981**

Harry took out the beetle again. The sky was clouded but he could see the moon through spaces. It was terribly tempting. One simple ritual, and he would have his parents back.

...Then again...would they want to come back? In death they where with loved ones long gone. Would they not be terribly saddened at being snatched away like that? The first time he saw them, was in the Mirror of Erised. They had looked so young. So full of life. As if they where right behind him. He brought out the beetle. And paused. No. He was being stupid. The dead cannot truly be brought back to life. As he saw in the cave with the Huntszombies. They would most likely be mere shells. He put the jar back in his coat and brought out a wreath of flowers he had bought in the village (awkwardly enough, the florist said he looked like the man who was murdered along with his wife twelve years ago) He put it on their grave and left.

Unknown to him. Fu and Lao Shi where watching in disguise. Lao Shi smiled. Proud of his grandson for resisting temptations. He walked over to the grave as soon as Harry Port Keyed back to the apartment. So this was his daughter's grave. It had a cross with a circle around it as its marker. It was also a joined grave with her husband. James Potter.

"I hope you treat her right Daughter's Husband. Because if you don't I will make your afterlife a living hell when I get there." He promised. "Come Fu Dog, let's go home." He said leaving a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

**To Be Continued...**

**Just something I thought up after reading A Dragon's Crimson Cry's chapters dealing with the Scarab beetle. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Summit Part 1

**Chapter 11: Dragon Summit Part 1**

Harry, Fu, Jake and Lao Shi are walking through Grand Central Station. Harry and Jake are carrying Fu's luggage reluctantly.

"Hey G, we're dragon's not bellboys." Jake complained as he carried the heavy bag.

"Yeah, how come Fu can't carry his own junk?" Harry agreed as he paused momentarily to wipe sweat from his forehead. It was rather hot today.

"Boys, to get to the Isle of Draco, we must travel incognito." Lao Shi reminded the dragon and dragon/wizard hybrid.

"Woof. Bark." Fu faked being a normal dog as normal humans passed them. "Suckers." He sneered quietly. "Ruff ruff."

"Why am I going again?" Harry asked. "I thought they just wanted to evaluate Jake."

"The Council wants to meet the first Dragon/Wizard hybrid in the last five thousand years." Lao Shi said.

Woah. Harry thought. He didn't think hybrids where that rare.

"How are we even getting there anyway?" Jake asked. "I don't think we can take the train to an island."

Harry somehow doubted that. Even though he had only been in the Magical world for a year he knew now to expect the unexpected.

"This is how we're getting to the Isle of Draco." Lao Shi stopped at a seemingly ordinary elevator.

"Uh, it says its out of order grandpa." Harry pointed out the sign.

"That's just to keep normal humans out." Lao Shi waved his concerns off. Then, the old man put his index and pinkie fingers to the buttons and pressed them in a complicated pattern.

Ding! "Four for the Isle of Draco." An ogre said as they boarded the elevator.

"Anti-Muggle charms?" Harry suggested.

"Very good. You've been studying after all." Lao Shi said with approval as he took hold of one of the bars all around the elevator.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Harry said.

"Eh, you might want to hold on to something kids." Fu said as he held on to the bar provided. As did their grandfather.

Taking Fu's advice Harry held on tight with his arm. But Jake was too late and when the elevator took off, he was slammed into the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Isle of Draco." The ogre said as they exited the elevator. Jake and Harry looked around in complete awe. The only way Harry could describe this moment was how he felt when he first saw Diagon Alley. Dragons of all shapes and sizes where flying around, running over to greet friends, some even holding hands. Harry then saw a group of official looking humans. That must be the council. Harry thought as their grandfather walked over to greet them.

Then Jake made his "Grand Entrance" he was telling Harry about earlier before they left. And it ended with Counselor Andam, the African Dragon being frozen by Counselor Kulde, the current European Dragon and Harry's future Dragon Master, who could breath ice instead of normal dragon fire.

Harry saw their grandfather palm his head in embarrassment as Counselor Kulde rocked back and forth holding his stomach which had been hit with Jake's skateboard and Andam was seen a frozen statue.

"Jake." Harry said tiredly as Jake merely went "Whoops."

They ended up in front of the entire World Dragon Council.

"Using Shapeshifting powers for personal gain, stealing a Scarab beetle for personal use, using magic outside of his schoolwork, taking a Nix to their school dance and revealing their dragon identities to Humans?" Counselor Kulde ran down their "list of offences." "Lao Shi this is an outrage!"

"Hey can you blame the kid? She was HOT!" He howled to emphasize the word Hot. "Eh, I'm sorry." He said seeing the looks of disgust on several members faces.

Harry thought that listing his moment of weakness as an offense was a bit rich. As if they didn't have relatives they themselves wished to see alive again. He glared up at the dragon council surrounding the 3 dragons and dog. Before his grandfather could speak in his defense he spoke up in a snappy tone. "I had a moment of weakness. If that's considered an offense here then you are all hypocrites." Some members gasped. No one had ever talked back to a council member before. "I'm sure you all have family members long gone that you wish you could see alive again. So saying I did something wrong when I almost gave in to temptation when many of you in my place would have done the exact same thing is not only hypocritical, it is despicable." He glared up at Kulde who returned his glare. "And as for using magic outside of Hogwarts I only use it when we are on missions or when the situation calls for it. The magic on this continent is so sentient and free flowing that the Ministry of Magic in England cannot possibly track Traced children here."

"How do you know this?" Counselor Chang snapped at the insolent child. "Your Ministry could track you here and destroy us all." It was a well known fact that the English Ministry was not kind toward Magical Creatures. Their ridiculous werewolf laws attested to that. Those laws in fact where the main reason for America's large werewolf population.

"Grandpa told me." Harry said simply. "And the Department of Magical Law Enforcement automatically sends out warning notices to first time offenders of this law. So far I have received none."

"Be that as it may we cannot ignore the fact that you and Dragon Long revealed your identities to humans." Counselor Andam said calmly.

"That wasn't our fault. We didn't reveal it on purpose. They figured it out by accident when Haley left pictures of Jake transforming out when they _mistakenly_," Harry loosely used that word, "sold Jake to our Creature Crazy mythology professor." There where cries of outrage. "BUT." Harry said loudly. "They where horrified that they to quote our friend Trixie "Sold our best friend to Rotwood for cash." And immediately went to try to free him. They eventually went to Grandpa for help. We trust them completely. And I've only known them for barely two months."

"Woah." Jake said in an impressed tone. "I think they just got served. " He whispered to their grandfather.

"Accurate description young dragon." Lao Shi said in an impressed tone as well.

"Fine." Chang said in an aggrivated tone. "Lao Shi, what do you have to say about all this?" The Council turned their heads to the old dragon.

"They may have some faults, don't we all? But they have what counts most. Good hearts, and even greater...FU!" He shouted as the Shar Pei had started playing a violin.

"What? I was just trying to set the mood."

"I believe that Dragon Long should be put through the Tests." Counselor Chang suggested. "To be sure that having a relative trainng him isn't backfiring."

Several Counselors agreed.

"Here? Now?" Lao Shi said nervously.

"Dragon Long." Chang said. Jake perked up. "You will be put through three tests to test your skills as a dragon in training."

"The Test of Judgement in Fire." Kulde said and a magical smoke depicted a dragon breathing fire at targets.

"The Test of Wisdom in Battle." Andam spoke up and the smoke showed the dragon thinking before defeating an off-screen like opponent.

"The Test of Courage in Flight." Chang spoke up and the smoke dragon flew through smoke rings.

"These tests will determine whether Lao Shi is competent enough to remain as your Dragon Master." Chang said as the smoke dragon flew into her open palm and she tickled it under its chin as if it where a pet and t disappeared.

"I'll be ready." Jake said determinedly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Summit Part 2

**Chapter 12: Dragon Summit Part 2**

"Hey Fu." Harry said as they where waiting for their grandfather outside the Council Chambers. "What's with that Austrailian kid we met earlier?"

"Fred Nerk. He's the first Austrailian Dragon." Fu explained to the two boys. "He was the big news till you came along." He said to Jake. "Guess he doesn't like being the flavor of last week."

Harry had seen Nerk trip Jake with his dragon tail earlier which caused his entrance to backfire.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"Officially, I'd say ignore him. Unnofficially, Allow me to introduce you two to a little something I call, "Fu's Bag Of Gags." He held out a bag full of pranking supplies. Both boys grinned.

Harry had also brought some pranking supplies from Fred and George Weasley. They had given him a huge box of Zonko's products and he was itching to try their Spontaneous Wart Spray. Which forced the victim to sprout warts of varying sizes all over their body. Especially in unmentionable areas. Harry tapped his older cousin's shoulder and Jake turned back to him. "Let me handle this." Harry said.

Fu looked a tad disappointed, but gave Jake his bag anyway. Seeing a little mischievous twinkle in the hybrid's eyes that he hadn't seen before.

Fred was merely eating in the cafeteria when Harry had emptied a full bottle of the Wart Growth spray into a balloon. He aimed his wand at the balloon and concentrated. "Wingardium Leviosa." The balloon steadily rose into the air and many fellow dragons and dragonesses watched the balloon levitate over to where Fred was eating s cheeseburger with some other teenagers. They all stared and he looked up. Harry released the spell and the balloon burst over his head. Soaking him in Wart Growth spray. The cafeteria laughed as he started growing warts by the second and he ran out leaving his burger half finished.

"What's up Nerk?" Harry snickered as he ran by. Jake was laughing as was Fu.

"Not bad kid, not bad. What was that stuff?" Fu asked.

"Spontaneous Wart Growth Spray." Harry told the Shar Pei with a grin. "Forces the victim to grow warts all over their body. Especially in unmentionable areas." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Little did he know, Fred heard him and glared at him from far away before saying "You realize of course, this means war." And he winced as another wart grew on his crotch and ran back to his hotel room to cure his wart problem.

Lao Shi joined them shortly after. And took them to the gym. Where dragons could be seen working out in all manners. From running, to weight lifting, to even Stair climbing in dragon form as Harry saw one.

"This is the Hall of Foes." Lao Shi told his grandsons as they entered a long corridor with life size statues. "Where we remind ourselves of reasons to train and protect our fellow magical creatures." Harry and Jake wandered throughout the many statues each ranking their status as a Magical Enemy. The Huntsman was number 4. To his great surprise, Voldemort himself was number 2. His slitted nose reminded him of a snake.

"So if the Huntsman's Number 4, who's the baddest of the bad?" Jake asked as they moved further down the hall.

"The Dark Dragon." Lao Shi said seriously glaring up at a statue of an enormous dragon.

Harry's eyes widened. Never before had he seen such a powerful looking dragon.

"No one knows who he is, or where he came from." Fu said as he too studied the life like statue. "All we know, is that he was consumed by powerful dark magic."

"He sounds like another Voldemort." Harry muttered.

"Only one dragon's ever faced him and lived." Fu added.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Me." Lao Shi said.

"Yo G, you rule!" Jake said eagerly to the elder dragon who was studying the statue.

Harry had never, in all the two months he had known his grandfather, felt more of a connection.

"Come, we must train you to prepare for the Tests." Lao Shi said and the two boys followed him.

That weekend started a prank war between Harry and Fred Nerk. For instance, Nerk replaced his soap bar with a bar of Invisible Soap which turned the user invisible for a while.

"Fred!" Harry called from the shower door invisible from his neck to his feet.

"Invisible Soap eh?" An irish dragon teen laughed clapping with approval.

"Scruba dub dub mate." Fred smirked throwing Harry a towel

But harry would not take this lying down like a good doggy. Once again, in the cafeteria at dinner, Harry manned the Intercom while Jake and Fu waited at the door. "Attention, Fred Nerk. Please report to the front office, your mommy dropped off your rash cream for your sensitive area."

The other dragon teens laughed as Fred turned up his collar to hide himself. He ran to the door to escape, Splatter! He was drenched in ice cream.

"Little advice Nerk." Jake said coming up to the humiliated boy. "Don't mess with someone who's cousin is a prankster. NYC What!" He put a cherry on top of the ice cream.

"Hey Nerk, now we gotta split." Fu said laughing as he walked by. "Hey, maybe we'll see you next Sundae!" He laughed more as he left.

Then on Sunday, it was time for the Tests. Unfortunately, Fu had given Jake some sneezing powder. So when he was knocked on his bum the powder unleashed itself on him in dragon form.

"Ogre with a club. Definite bad guy." Jake said in his red dragon form and he blew a fireball at the ice sculpture which melted. "Troll with flowers. Ugly not dangerous." He said. "Yo this test is cake." That was when he was knocked on his bum by an ice scultpure of Fu.

"Achoo! Achoo Achoo!" Jake sneezed a fiery sneeze and suddenly a ice head of Harry rolled out onto the lawn in front of the shack where the test of Judgement in Fire was being held.

"Hey." Harry said feeling a little hurt as he didn't know about the sneezing powder.

Jake failed the Test of Judgement in Fire. And Harry felt a bit guilty. If he hadn't been so obssessed with getting revenge on Nerk, Fu might not have given Jake that sneezing powder.

…**...**

Meanwhile, shortly after the test, A hooded figure made its way to a volcano on the island.

"My faithful servant." The Dark Dragon greeted the hooded figure. "The boy has failed his first test then?"

The figure nodded.

"And my descendant is here as well?" He asked.

Another nod.

"Excellent." The Dark Dragon cackled evilly.

…**...**

Next came the Test of Wisdom in battle. This test would take place just after lunch.

"Remember that Sirens Song is beautiful but deadly." Lao Shi was telling Jake secrets of Magical Creatures that could help him during the test. "Brownies like shiny things. And-"

"Grandpa relax! I'm totally ready for this." Jake said as Harry kept up a run on a treadmill. Somehow he had run two miles already. Could it be his dragon strength keeping him going?

"Jake, this test is one of the most important of the three! And we are preparing you for the possibility of Siren's, Ogre's, Werewolves!" He said as he poked the boy in the chest repeatedly to emphasize his point.

"Siren's, Ogre's, Werewolves." Jake repeated with a determined face. True, Counselor Andam could put anything in this test. And he would be ready for it.

After lunch, everyone gathered in the stadium for his Test of Wisdom in Battle."

"Okay, whatever's coming I'm ready for it." Jake said.

"Let the Test of Wisdom in Battle begin." Counselor Andam declared and the door on the opposite side of the stadium opened slowly. But...there was nothing there?

"Uh, there's nothing there." Jake said.

"Oy!" A tiny voice said. "Down here ya yellow bellied scallywag!" It was a brownie. And brownies weren't exactly the most glamorous of opponents...

"Brownies?" Jake said in disbelief. "Are you joking?" He asked Andam.

"The test is mine to administer. And I choose Brownies." The african man said firmly.

The brownies hag ganged up on Jake by crawling through his clothes in his most ticklish spots. Eventually, they had him almost tied up...until...

"Brownies like...shiny things!" Jake said remembering what their grandpa had taught him. "That's it!" He used his dragon paws to scoop up some dirt and threw it into the air.

Nerk and some other teens where ridiculing Jake for being tied up by brownies and his seemingly stupid plan. Until...

Jake then breathed fire on the dirt and this made shiny sparkles in the air.

"Oooh, shiny!" Alll the brownies said eagerly leaving Jake alone, half hog-tied. This allowed Jake to escape.

"That's what grandpa's talking about!" Lao Shi said eagerly then recanted the "hip" statement when the Council members looked at him questioningly.

Jake eventually tied the brownies together and passed the Test of Wisdom in Battle. Now all that was left, was Chang's test.

"I'll meet you there grandpa, I just want to get something to drink really quick." Harry reassured his grandfather as Lao Shi left him to his own devices. Harry made his way to a vending machine and got a soda, only to be knocked to the ground unconcious by a hooded figure with a wooden board and magicked away to the Volcano.

**To Be Continued...**

**I gave Harry his father's talent for pranking. Hope you like my "Spontaneous Wart Growth" spray. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon Summit Part 3

**Chapter 13: Dragon Summit Part 3**

"No." Jake said determinedly after Fu gave him suggestions of opponents who would be easy victories. "I want Nerk."

The Austrailian Dragon accepted his challenge with quite a bit of smugness. He was determined to beat the test before Jake and ruin him. Even going so far as to use his green flames to burn a ring that fairies where holding up and burning the fairies in the process. Luckily for them, Jake was the more even tempered of the two and saved them before they hit the ground.

Meanwhile...in the legion of doom...I mean...the Dark Dragon's lair, Harry was coming too.

"Ungh, what hit me?" Harry moaned

"A 2 by 4." A deep voice chuckled in response making Harry awaken in shock. He suddenly took in his surroundings. It was very hot. Boiling even for those of dragon descent who had a tolerance for heat. He saw a pit of molten lava and discovered the reason for the heat. He was in the volcano. Wait a minute? Who was that voice?

The voice chuckled again and Harry looked up. His jaw dropped slightly. "The Dark Dragon." He said.

"I see I need no introduction my descendant." the Dark Dragon sneered and Harry's eyes widened.

Jake and Nerk continued flying around the island. Nerk beating Jake through every single hoop and even trying to trick him into going the opposite way or the wrong way. Like one of those old cartoon races. Jake eventually caught up with him and beat him through one hoop near the finish line. Suddenly, a dark, misty clawed hand grabbed Nerk from the air and dragged him into the volcano.

Jake growled in frustration. He had to pass this test! But Nerk was in danger. He knew it. That couldn't possibly be part of the test. He followed the hand down into the mouth of the volcano.

"Look out its a trap!" He heard Nerk say. He turned and an enormous bruise colored dragon with yellow eyes rose up out of the lava.

"American Dragon." The Dark Dragon said. "I've been expecting you." He sneered down at Jake.

…..

"You!" Jake shouted. "Your that punk number 1! The Dark Dragon."

"Yes. I am. And you are Lao Shi's grandson." The Dark Dragon said to Jake making his eyes widen.

"You know who I am?" Jake asked with fear in his eyes. This meant the Dark Dragon could come after his family if he wished.

"Yes I do." The Dark Dragon smirked. "Now sit tight while I deal with your dearest cousin."

"What?" Jake demanded then he saw Harry unconsious on a table of somekind with candles all around him. "What have you done to him?" Jake demanded.

"Jake, get out of here! Now!" Nerk ordered.

"No!" Jake said. "Not without you or Harry." He growled.

"Very well. I shall reveal to you two a secret about dragon kind. A secret they wish to be buried deep within dragon history." The two story dragon sneered. "You know of course, that there are two kinds of dragons. Feral dragons, which are mindless powerhouses, and shapeshifting dragons, like you and the Austrailian Dragon over there." He chuckled at seeing Nerk struggle with his shadow binds.

"Yeah, so?" Jake asked. Curious as to what his cousin had to do with the Dark Dragon.

"Well, there is actually a THIRD kind of dragon. A perfect mixture of the strength of the Feral Dragon's, and the intelligence of the shapeshifters. The Sentinel Dragons." He narrowed his eyes.

"You mean that someone actually mated with a feral?" Nerk asked in shock. That was very dangerous. The Council would never allow a shapeshifter to mate with a feral. There was too much risk of exposure.

"Yes. More than someone. Throughout ancient history, Sentinel Dragons have reigned supreme at one time or another. From the days of Caesar, to the dawn of King Arthur and Merlin" He lit the candles with lightning bolts from his mouth and black flames erupted from the wicks. "However, the World Dragon Council decided that we Sentinel Dragons where too powerful to be left alive. And ordered all of us to be executed."

Jake narrowed his eyes. Grandpa never told him about this particular part of dragon history. If it was true.

"He's lying Jake!" Nerk pleaded with his fellow dragon. "Run and get help!"

"How?" Jake asked the monstrous dragon.

"How indeed?" The dragon chuckled in his deep voice. "What is the number 4 magical enemy?" He sneered.

"The Dragon Council started the Huntsclan?" Jake asked in shock.

"Indeed." The Dark Dragon grinned evilly. "They gave the first Huntsman the power to slay the powerful beings known as dragons. They didn't know at the beginning of course. Because the clan of humans they had chosen held a particular hatred for dragons in their hearts. So the Council at the time masqueraded as farmers, anything they could think of. To get the newly created Huntsclan to destroy plan backfired though. Because the clan began hunting all magical creatures."

"Us?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Haven't you ever wondered why no one has ever seen my human form?" The dragon sneered. "Its because I have no human form! Sentinel Dragons are born dragons, and they die...well...if they where slain, they die dragons." He cackled at the shocked look on the younglings faces. "Now, enough chatting. I must perform my ritual."

"Hey!" Jake let loose a strong burst of dragon fire at DD's face.

"Hehehehe, that tickles." DD said as he rubbed his cheek. There wasn't even a burn on it. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me youngling, you haven't the skill. Or power. Only another Sentinel Dragon, or a member of the Huntsclan can destroy a Sentinel Dragon."

"What do you want with my cousin?" Jake demanded flying into his face.

"My descendant you mean." The dragon retorted. "I plan to bring forth the Sentinel Dragon blood that flows through his veins."

"Your...your..."

"The ancestor on James Potter's bloodline that gave the young one his dragon blood.." The dragon cackled. "Shade Demons. Attack! Keep him busy while I give birth to the first Sentinel Dragon in over five thousand years!" Creatures of shadow appeared and started attacking Jake as he began drawing runes all over Harry's nude body. Jake fought the demons of darkness as Fred finally freed himself. He helped Jake defeat the last of the demons as the runes began to glow and Harry began to rise.

"Awaken!" DD shouted. "Awaken!" He shouted again." "Awak-Gack!" His ritual was interuptted as he was kicked in the head by Jake in the air. "Nerk! Now!" He shouted and the Austrailian dragon nodded and grabbed the nude part human and out the opening of the volcano as Jake created a cave in to distract the Dark Dragon.

"NO!" DD shouted as he let loose a burst of white hot lightning fire that caused the cave to collapse even further. He reached for the American Dragon. If he was going down, the American Dragon was going with him.

"Hey!" Jake shouted as his ankle was grabbed by a strong dragon paw. He kicked and DD let go. He escaped intot he air as the cave in finished.

"That was too close." Nerk said as he held onto Harry bridal style. The unconscious human unaware of his rescue.

"Yeah. What do we tell the Council?" Jake asked. "They have to know. And dude, hang on." He settled down on a cliff and took off his jacket in human form. "Let's give him a little modesty." He tied the jacket around Harry's waiste with the back acting as a makeshift loin cloth.

"We tell them the truth." Nerk suggested. Jake nodded.

"Hey," Nerk said handing Harry to Jake. "Race ya to the finish line."

"Your on." Jake said and flew with Harry on his back. Still unconscious.

**To Be Continued...**

**How do you like my history of the Huntsclan? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	14. Chapter 14: Lovesick Feral Part 1

**Chapter 14: Lovesick Feral Part 1**

Jake "Failed" the test of Courage in Flight. But his sacrifice of his own victory to help Nerk nudged Counselor Kulde in the right places and he was awarded bonus points for "Judgement in Fire." Just enough to pass. Which meant Jake could keep their grandfather as his Dragon Master. Of course, the victory was shortly celebrated when the other dragons noticed Harry on Jake's back.

"Jake, what happened?" Lao Shi demanded in a serious tone seeing the runes all over his younger grandsons body.

"He was kidnapped by the Dark Dragon." Jake told the crowd who began to whisper worriedly.

"We should get him to the infirmary." Kulde said not liking the looks of the runes covering the boy's nude form. Harry was magicked onto a stretcher and the crowd dispersed with the Council, Lao Shi, Nerk and Jake following.

"What would the Dark Dragon want with a pre pubescent dragon child?" Andam asked as he and the other counselors and Lao Shi examined the runes on the comatose wizard hybrid.

Jake could have thought of a couple of other things besides what they heard. Giving that he lived in NYC and all. Rapes and child molestation cases where on the news all the time. However, DD just wanted his descendant. "He said he wanted to give birth to the first...er...Sentinel Dragon in five thousand years." Jake told the Council.

"A Sentinel Dragon? Harry?" Lao Shi asked in shock. Then one of the female counselors spoke up.

"This is not good. He's been branded with a loyalty and love seal."

"What?" Nerk asked. Though he'd been in the dragon biz longer than Jake, he didn't know much about runes. Only that they held ancient magicks.

"They force the one bearing them to be loyal only to and love only the caster of the runes." The Counselor explained.

"I've heard of rituals that bring forth hidden bloodlines, but to force them through causes unbearable pain for the bloodline holder." Lao Shi muttered to Andam who nodded in agreement. "That could be why he's still unconscious: How far was he through the ritual?" The elderly dragon asked the two teenagers.

"Uh, I think he was about to say "Awaken" a third time." Jake said. "I kicked the back of his head." He added proudly.

"Oh no." Lao Shi said putting his hand to his head. "This is not good. The ritual was to bring forth the instincts of a Sentinel Dragon. The time needed for the changes to take place would be when the intelligence is added to the mix."

"So, what does that mean for Harry?" Nerk asked with genuine concern.

"Alas, we may know nothing until he awakens." Lao Shi said. "But, he will be most definitely infatuated, to the point of obsession, with the Dark Dragon." he told the two teenagers. "He will try to get to the one he, in his mind, is only loyal to and only loves."

"So your basically saying we'll at the very least have a lovesick wild child on our hands?" Jake elaborated. Slightly disgusted at thoughts of why the Dark Dragon would cast a Love rune on his cousin.

"Exactly." Lao Shi said as he pulled up a chair with the two boys next to Harry's bed as the Council removed the runes on his body except for the loyalty and love runes as they required a special potion to get rid of.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited...Until, three nights later...

As Lao Shi was nodding off, He still saw no signs of his youngest grandson awakening. He was extremely worried. But he was so tired. He was an old man after all. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep land.

Just as the old dragon fell asleep, Harry suddenly opened an eye, with a dragonic slit as his pupil.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	15. Chapter 15: Lovesick Feral Part 2

**Chapter 15: Lovesick Feral Part 2**

"Oh no." Lao Shi said as he woke up to a trashed infirmary. Beds scattered all over and pillows ripped to shreds. The door wasn't opened because it was charmed to keep patients inside.

"Dude, what happened?" Jake asked as he blinked awake and aware.

"Harry is awake." Lao Shi said ominously. Eying the damage the young hybrid had caused.

"The kid did all this?" Nerk asked in shock.

They suddenly heard growling. They saw a kind of nest made of blankets and overturned beds. It was completely dark in the large cave like area. Until two draconic eyes opened and glared at the trio of dragons. They heard growling and hissing again.

"He's definitely awake." Lao Shi said dragoning up. Jake and Nerk did the same. "Be cautious. We have no idea how powerful-" He was cut off by a burst of emerald green, star filled dragon fire. "I was afraid of this." He said. Harry shouldn't be getting his powers quite yet.

You see, shape shifting dragons are born with a seal that deteriorates throughout the year before the age they gain their dragon powers. Since Harry is twelve and most male dragons get their powers at thirteen, his seal was only just starting to weaken. He shouldn't have his powers yet.

"His seal is weakening too much. He could be easily overwhelmed by the amount of - Ai ya!" He dove to the right as a star filled blast was let loose in his direction. The blue eastern dragon narrowed his eyes. "All right, so he wants to play that way does he? Jake, Fred, be on guard. He's going to put up quite a fight."

Jake and Nerk got ready to fight with the feral boy as the eyes narrowed then widened.

"Yah!" Harry shouted as he leapt out of his nest and tackled Lao Shi to the floor. The two wrestled and Jake and Nerk joined in trying to pin Harry to the floor so they could restrain the feral child. As the Council came in looking shocked at the damage they saw the trio of dragons holding the boy so he couldn't escape. Harry started mournfully howling.

"I see the loyalty and love seals are working perfectly as the Dark Dragon intended." Andam commented as the boy continued to bawl.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Jake snapped as he held his cousin in a headlock.

"We have the spell needed to remove the loyalty rune ready." The female Counselor who discovered the two runes three days ago said holding a crystal bottle with an opal stopper and a bright blue substance inside. "The love rune removal potion will take a few more days to be ready however."

"So do it already!" Nerk said as he tried to keep Harry's arms together. The kid was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Someone hold his mouth open." The female Counselor said and Andam joined the struggle to hold the fighting boy's mouth open. It took all four dragons to open and keep open Harry's mouth as the opal stopper was popped out. She muttered a few well placed words and emptied the contents into Harry's open mouth. They then closed his mouth forcefully and Lao Shi rubbed his throat to get him to swallow.

"Good boy." He praised the feral as he swallowed the spell/potion. The loyalty rune shattered and disappeared. But the love rune still remained. Harry stopped struggling. Instead, he went limp in the 4 dragon's grasps and he howled mournfully.

"Ugh, what's he doin' ?" Jake asked as they shifted back into human form and he put his hands to his ears as did Fred.

"He's calling for his, at least in his mind, his mate." Lao Shi explained. Hating hearing this cry coming from his youngest grandson.

"The Dark Dragon?" Jake asked as Harry was strapped to a repaired bed.

"Bingo." Fu said as he came in. mixing a few ingredients. "This Draught of Living Death should put him right to sleep." he said as with one last poof the potion turned a silver color. Andam and Lao Shi held his mouth open. And Fu poured the sleeping potion in Harry's mouth. His mouth was forcefully closed and Lao Shi massaged his throat again. Harry swallowed and within seconds was sound asleep.

"There, he should be knocked out long enough for the other potion to be completed." Andam said with a relieved "Phwew."

"We should still be on guard." Lao Shi insisted. "Just in case."

"I agree." Chang said as she came in at last. "Lao Shi, you and Dragon Long shall remain as you are relatives. Dragon Nerk ,your services are no longer needed." She insisted.

"I believe Jake and I can handle things from here on." Lao Shi agreed. "Go home."

"All right, see ya mate." Fred said to Jake as he left for Australia.

"What's taking so long for the reversal love thingy?" Jake asked.

"With a love rune, just like a love potion, something of the caster is needed for the ink. My guess is he used his own blood in the ink for this rune." Lao Shi declared seeing the redness of the ink.

"So for this potion/spell we need something of the Dark Dragon's to reverse it?" Jake deduced.

"Exactly."

"Hang on, I think one of the Dark Dragon's claws landed in my shoe after the cave in." Jake said as something had been bugging him in his shoe lately. Indeed, when he took off his shoe, a large dragon claw was in his hand.

"And you didn't empty your shoe until now why?" Lao Shi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I haven't showered in two days!" Jake protested. "I need to change clothes too. See ya gramps." Jake said as he left for their hotel room to shower and change. Lao Shi sighed as he pocketed the claw. He needed to shower as well. Their round the clock guarding Harry was taking its toll on both dragons.

Anything to keep Harry out of the Dark Dragon's claws. Lao Shi thought as he sat down. Anything.

**To Be Continued...**

**Fu's been mixing things for half a millennium So he's probably learned a trick or two about brewing potions fast and easy. Which is why he could brew the Draught of Living Death so quickly. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	16. Chapter 16: Lovesick Feral Part 3

**AN: This chapter will be rather short. More of a epilogue to the "episode." **

**Chapter 16: Lovesick Feral Part 3**

It would take another day (The day before Harry would start back to Hogwarts) Before the spell/potion to release Harry from the Love rune was finished and to re apply the seal to its former condition. This was being done as he slept. So as to not startle the feral child.

"It's done." Fu said as he came in one morning and put the dragon claw into a beaker filled with a violet colored potion which poofed and turned into a red color. He swirled the potion around with a stirrer and brought it over just as Harry woke up.

Harry whimpered and whined. Slightly afraid because he was tied down. "This should get rid of that rune, and this baby." He held up a bright green potion. "Should reverse the ritual effects or whatever happened in the volcano. Been workin' on this since you guys said what happened to him" Lao Shi opened Harry's mouth forcefully and the child whimpered some more as the violet potion went down first. His throat was then closed and The Shar Pei rubbed his throat.

"Now man's best friend get's to say it. Good Boy." Fu said as Harry swallowed. And the heart shaped rune shattered in half and vanished. A tear fell down Harry's cheek as though his heart had been broken.

"Now for part two." Fu said as Lao Shi opened Harry's jaw again and the bright green potion was poured down his throat. His eyes returned to their normal bright green after he swallowed and he fell right back asleep.

Lao Shi sighed in relief. "He's fine."

"Are you sure gramps?" Jake asked in concern.

"His eyes became normal again. He's fine." Lao Shi assured the concerned teenager. "Let's go take a nap."

When they got back, Harry was sitting up reading a magazine. Dragon Weekly. "What did I do?" Harry asked curiously cause the nurses had told him about what had happened to him but didn't go into great detail.

"It was...not you." Jake said as he couldn't explain it better.

"You where not yourself." Lao Shi elaborated."You wrecked the infirmary, created a cave, and basically tried to escape to the Dark Dragon."

Harry winced and looked to Jake. Jake shook his head that he wouldn't tell grandpa about the Dark Dragon being his ancestor. Harry sent him a thankful look. And then asked Jake about what would happen with him and Lao Shi.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	17. Chapter 17: Gilderoy Lockheart Part 1

**Chapter 17: Gilderoy Lockheart Part 1**

Harry went home that afternoon and they flooed to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He needed a set of books by some author called "Gilderoy Lockheart." His grandfather growled whenever that name was mentioned for some reason.

"He's an idiot, I'd make a better Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I was in fact at one time." Fu frowned at the name.

"You?" Harry asked Fu dog. "At Hogwarts?"

"Eh some time between 1798 and 1840." Fu waved it off. "It didn't last long ,but I taught the kids somethin' ."

That's right. I forgot he's over six hundred years old Harry thought. Harry planned to meet with Ron and his family and Hermione in Diagon Alley. Harry had never used Floo powder before.

"Its very simple." Lao Shi told his youngest grandson. "You simply throw the powder down into the firplace, step in and shout your destination. Be sure to speak very. VERY clearly."

"And don't squirm too much or you'll come out of the wrong fireplace."

"I never thought I'd hear the words squirm and fireplace in the same sentence." Harry said nervously.

"Just relax and you'll be fine." Lao Shi told the younger dragon hybrid as he grabbed a handful of powder. "Watch me and I'll see you on the other side of the pond. He tossed the powder into the fireplace in the apartment and said "Diagon Alley." Very firmly. Harry gasped as his grandfather was engulfed in emerald green flames.

"Remember kid, relax." Fu said as he held the bag open for Harry. "That's it. Nice handful."

Harry threw the powder into the fireplace and watched the emerald flames rise up again. He opened his mouth and accidentally inhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"D-diagon A-alley." Harry said as he too vanished from the fireplace.

"Oh boy." Fu said in a worried tone. "Better go tell the old man." He grabbed a handful himself and stood in the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" And the Shar Pei vanished in a burst of emerald green flames.

Harry shot out of a fireplace all right. But not the right one. He brushed soot out of his eyes and glanced around. He didn't know where he was, but he was clearly not in Diagon Alley. For nothing in this shop would ever be on the Hogwarts school list. It was dark in the dainty little shop. He looked out the filthy window and saw a sign that said "Knockturn Alley." He then saw the last person coming up to the shop who he wanted to see when he was covered in soot and lost. Draco Malfoy. He quickly hid in a strange looking cabinet and heard the door jingle as it opened.

"Touch nothing Draco." Said a blonde haired man who could only be Malfoy's father. He had the same aristocratic face and semi-similar features of his son. And the same drawling voice.

"I thought you where going to buy me a present?" Malfoy asked as he eyed a particularly nasty looking knarled hand called "The Hand of Glory."

"I said I was going to buy you a racing broom." Malfoy Sr. Said with an exasperated sigh as he impatiently tapped his cane on the sales counter.

"What good is if I'm not on the House team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Everyone thinks he's so perfect. Famous Harry Potter with his scar and his broomstick. And then at the end of the year everyone was talking about how a mysterious, filthy muggle grandfather had been found." He eyed a set of opals that had a card in front of them.

Caution, do NOT touch. Cursed. Has claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date.

Harry growled quietly. No one insulted Grandpa and got away with it! Your mine at Hogwarts Malfoy. I'm kicking your arse.

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already." Mr. Malfoy sighed again. "And need I remind you that it is not...prudent...to appear less than fond of Harry Potter. Not when the majority of our kind regard him as the hero that made the Dark Lord disappear. Ah, Mr. Borgin." He said as a greasy haired man came in from a door behind the counter.

They talked for a while and Mr. Malfoy sold Borgin some poisons he was worried about the Ministry finding in apparent raids. When they left Harry heard:

"Good day yourself Mr. Malfoy. If the rumors are true you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor."

When he left for the back room again Harry quickly left.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	18. Chapter 18: Gilderoy Lockheart Part 2

**A/N: I had some trouble with my computer yesterday and had to re-install my Operating System. This means i lost EVERYTHING. Any stories I had in My Documents, my music, my South Park episodes and other shows downloaded from Frostwire, EVERYTHING I lost. But this is kind of a good thing because My problem was that My computer was starting up, making this high pitched whine, then after the HP Invent screen it would go to the Start Up Options screen. No matter what I would pick, it would restart a few seconds after it hit the windows start up screen. It would loop itself and not stop or go on. So I just re-installed Windows XP and everything's fine now. So I'll have to Copy/Paste my Perfect Hybrid chapters to move on with my "Reading Perfect Hybrid" fic. And for those who like Pokemon and Naruto, I have a new fic called "Villages of Pokemon" Where the Black and White main character failed to defeat Team Plasma and Team Plasma successfully split pokemon from humans. These Pokemon where the first Shinobi. Few Humans who where caught in the Great Split survived but those who did hid themselves. But one infant was given to a Charizard couple in the Village of Hidden Leaves. A Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed infant. **

**I've decided to give Naruto the Sharingan because he'll need an edge when fighting strong pokemon like the Machop family. **

**Chapter 18: Gilderoy Lockheart Part 2**

Harry left the shop filled with Dark Artifacts as quickly as he could. Seeing its name, Borgin and Burkes, he walked toward the light of Diagon Alley.

"Not lost are you my dear?"

Harry jumped nervously and saw a wrinkled old lady with mossy teeth carrying a basket of what looked horribly like human fingernails. "No ma'am. I'm fine." He protested as he was soon surrounded by similar people. This is bad. He thought as mentally prepared himself to fight his way out.

"Come with us. We'll help you find your way back."

"No thank you. I can see Diagon Alley from here."

"Harry?" A familiar voice asked from nearby and the Dark looking people receded. "What do you think yer doing down here?"

"Hagrid." Harry said gratefully. "I was traveling by Floo Powder with grandpa and I fell out in Borgin and Burkes." He walked over to the friendly giant of a man. He escorted Harry out of what he now saw on a sign was called "Knockturn Alley."

"Yer a mess Harry." Hagrid said as he stopped him outside the Apothecary and wiped ash off of his clothes with his large hand only to almost knock him into a barrel of feral dragon dung.

"Harry!" A familiar female voice said as Hermione came rushing up to them."Hagrid." She greeted their giant friend.

"Hello Hermione." Hagrid greeted.

"Harry your grandfather was really upset when this talking dog told him you miss spoke your destination. I think he started swearing." She said sheepishly.

"That's Fu Dog. He's a six hundred year old magical Chinese Shar Pei. Was he shouting really loud in Chinese?" Harry asked.

"Yes he was."

"He was swearing."

"Where did you come out mate?" Ron Weasley asked as he walked up to them.

"Knockturn Alley." Hagrid said to the youngest Weasley male who looked at Harry in envy.

"Thank god you found him Mr. Hagrid." Lao Shi said as he strolled up to them.

"It was my fault grandpa, I inhaled a mouthful of ash."

"Ah, I see. I did that my first time as well." He threw some kind of powder on Harry and the ashes vanished from his clothes. "Instant Cleansing Powder." Lao Shi explained to the curious look on Hermione's face. "For clothing only." He added.

They spent the afternoon shopping for supplies and Harry telling his friends about the adventures he had with his cousin and grandfather over the summer.

"Blimey, no wonder your not a scrawny little git anymore." Ron said taking in Harry's physique for the first time. It was true. Harry, with proper meals, sleep and nutrition potions, combined with the excersize he got training with Jake and going on missons with the now looked like a normal twelve year old.

"No I will not teach you how to swear in Chinese!" His grandfather shouted to the twins for the hundredth time that afternoon. They'd been bugging him about it since they saw him make Mrs. Weasley blush with his choice of words when Fu Dog told him Harry might come out from a different fireplace.

"Harry your grandfather's mean." Fred and George said in pitiful tones.

"He just doesn't like being irritated." Harry laughed softly.

When they regrouped they decided to finally go to Flourish and Blotts.

**To Be Continued...**

**Tommorow Evening until the Monday after next I won't be posting. We're going to Florida. And to the Dog Track! Fingers crossed cause I need a new PSP! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	19. Chapter 19: Gildroy Lockheart

**Chapter 19: Gilderoy Lockheart Part 3**

"We'll be able to see him soon!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly over the excited noises of Gilderoy Lockheart fans.

"Ow!" Ron shouted as a reporter stomped on his foot.

"Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!"

"Big deal." Ron muttered

Then they saw him. And even Harry shuddered at his appearance. A bright radiant smile, with magically bleached teeth, blonde, wavy hair, wearing bright turquoise robes, was Gilderoy Lockheart posing for the reporter who had stomped on Ron's foot.

"Mum fancies him." Fred said to Harry as Lao Shi groaned. As did many husbands whose wives dragged them to Flourish and Blotts just for the book signing.

"It can't be Harry Potter." Lockheart said after a camera flash faded away

"Ai ya!" Lao Shi protested as Harry was jerked away from between him and Fu Dog.

"Nice big smile Harry, together you and I are worth the front page." Lockheart muttered into Harry's ear. Harry looked to his grandpa for help who sent him an apologetic look. "Ladies and gentlemen, when young Mr. Potter stepped into Flourish and Blotts this afternoon, he only wanted to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me." He motioned to the piles of books behind him. "However, he will be recieving my entire collective works, free of charge." He handed Harry a bag full of his books. Harry looked inside and disgustedly saw Magical Me with Lockhearts stupid smile staring up at him. "However, the fun doesn't stop there. Mr. Potter and his classmates will be in fact getting the real, Magical Me. Yes Ladies and gentlemen. I, Gilderoy Lockheart, have taken up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The females in the shop all cheered with the exception of Ginny Weasley.

"You have these." Harry said to Ginny when he was finally released from the horror of Lockheart. "I'll buy my own." His grandfather gave him a look of pride.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" Said a drawling, snide voice. It was Draco Malfoy. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Harry." His grandfather said warningly as Harry shook with fury.

"Your just jealous." Ginny snapped. Then blushed as Harry sent her a grateful look.

"Jealous? I dont' think so. I don't want to be famous for having an ugly scar on my forehead." Draco shot at the first year.

"Now now Draco, play nicely." Said Lucius Malfoy as he put the head of his cane on Draco's shoulder. He stared at Harry then glanced to Lao Shi. Must be his grandfather. He thought as he eyed the chinese man. "Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself. "Forgive me." He pulled Harry closer to him and parted his hair at his forehead with his cane. "Your scar is legend. "He said to the second year. "As of course was the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius could swear that when he said that Potter's eyes turned red with a strange mark in a ring surrounding a black iris.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said coldly. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hey, you look kind of familiar." Fu said suddenly to Lucius making him look down at the Shar Pei with distaste. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Cygnus Black would ya?"

"He was my grandfather." Lucius said politely. "Why are you interested?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Thought so. I taught your grandfather Defense Against the Dark Arts throughout his seven years." Fu said. Good kid. Great with curses and jinxes."

Somehow, Arthur Weasley ended up fighting Lucius when he insulted him one too many times.

"Take your book girl. Its the best your father can give you." Lucius said snidely. "Come Draco." He and Draco went to pay for his books. They said goodbye to the Weasley's and Grangers as Harry, Fu and Lao Shi took the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron home. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.

"You handled yourself very well with Lucius Malfoy Harry." Lao Shi said in the apartment later. It was now almost midnight New York time.

"Yeah kid, though I don't know how that guy can be Cygnus's grandson. Bad blood the Malfoy's are." Fu said.

"My friends and I think its the inbreeding." Harry smiled at Fu. "What was Cygnus's house?"

"Ravenclaw. Brilliant kid. Went on to become a Charms Master I think."

Nice. So Malfoy's may have been Slytherin's, but Blacks aren't always. Harry thought. "Goodnight grandpa, Fu." He said as he ascended the stairs. I almost hate having to go to school tomorrow. Harry thought as tomorrow was the day he would return to Hogwarts. I never thought I would think that Harry smiled as he went to sleep. Just before he closes his eyes, the red with a single comma mark fades to normal green.

**To Be Continued...**

**And so Harrykin's has the Sharingan. He won't know for some time though. It will come in handy in second year. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	20. Chapter 20: Defense With Lockheart

**Chapter 20: Defense With Lockheart**

School started and Harry missed his family already. Ron had gotten a new wand after Charlie's old wand has snapped on the Hogwarts Express, and Harry had gotten into detention with Snape. For he had hexed Malfoy when he insulted his grandfather repeatedly in the Great Hall. He was going to push for expulsion.

"I am allowed to defend my family's honor Professor Snape." Harry countered. The Potions Master looked stunned. Apparently he had hoped Harry would be ignorant of the Pureblood laws. "While my mother's side of the family have no wizard magic, they are still my family and if Malfoy continues to harass me or them I will take this to the Board of Governors. Regardless of whether or not they are in Lucius Malfoy's pocket."

Malfoy glared at him murderously as the little blue tentacles where removed from his face.

"You want to play hard ball with me Malfoy? Try me." Harry said and both Snape and Malfoy saw his eyes turn red with a black iris and a comma mark in a ring surrounding the black iris.

"Fine. Just detention then. Tomorrow night Mr. Potter."

Snape dragged Malfoy out of the Great Hall by the scruff of his robes and Harry sat back down with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry that was brilliant." Hermione said in an impressed tone.

"Bloody hell mate, where did you learn Pureblood Laws?"

"Fu had an ancient book and diplomatic lessons with grandpa helped." Harry smiled at the memory of what happened just a few moments ago. He one uped Malfoy.

"Why have you outlined all of Lockhearts lessons in little hearts?" Ron asked after checking out Hermione's schedule.

"Pass the marmalade." Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Smooth." Harry said with a smirk and waving his hand.

"Shut up."

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was held on the first Friday back. Harry had mentally prepared for this idiot's classes and intended to suggest Fu if things went wrong.

"Welcome. To Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lockheart said as he descended the small staircase leading to the classroom floor. "Allow me to introduce, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me." He smiled and the boys shuddered when the teeth glistened. "Gilderoy Lockheart. Order of Merlin. Third Class." He added. "Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five time member of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award."

That's nothing to be proud of. Harry thought dryly. And why the hell was this git given an Order of Merlin?

"Be warned. It is my duty to prepare you to face the forces of darkness in our world. He walked to his desk where there was a cage covered with a blanket. "I must ask you not to scream." He pulled. "It might PROVOKE THEM!"

Cornish Pixies where in the cage giggling and rattling it.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamous Finnegan asked with a laugh.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh all you want Mr. Finnegan, but cornish pixies can be devilshly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them."

Idiot! Harry snarled as the the pixies swarmed over the students and many took cover under the desk. Hermione smacked one away with Voyages With Vampires. Ron sent one flying with a Repelling Jinx.

Two attacked Neville and flew up into the air with him by his ears. He cried out in terror. Everyone else ran out and Lockheart ran to the door. "I'll just leave you three to nip the rest back into their cage." He left and closed the door as a picture of him shattered.

Harry whipped out his wand as did Hermione. They both shouted "IMMOBULOUS!"

The pixies all froze in mid air with their combined Freezing Charm. Neville whined as he hanged from the chandelier. "Why's it always me?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Something Different for you. A single chapter not a Part. Hope you enjoy! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	21. Chapter 21: The Writing on the Wall

**Chapter 21: The Writing on the Wall**

It started in detention with Lockheart. That was Snape's punishment for hexing Malfoy a second time after insulting his family AGAIN in the Great Hall. It was on Halloween. Which meant Harry could not go to the Feast. Harry had been Addressing envelopes with the git and listening to snide little remarks like "Celebrity is as celebrity does." Or "Fame is a fickle friend Harry. Remember that." For about four hours. It was nearly nine o' clock. .

_Come...come to me..._

"What?" Harry asked outloud.

"Excuse me?" Lockheart asked after taking a swig from a metal flask.

"That voice? Didn't you hear it?"

"I think you might just be tired Harry." Lockheart said nervously as he checked his watch. "And great scott no wonder! Look at the time, we've been here nearly four hours. I think you'd best be off to bed."

And with that Harry bid Lockheart goodnight and left the git to signing more autographs.

_Let me rip you...let me tear you...let me KILL YOU! _

ITS GOING TO K ILL SOMONE! Harry panicked in his mind and he raced where the voice was headed before almost running into Ron and Hermine. Both full from dinner and sweets. Having managed to bring Harry some lollipops and chicken wings from the feast.

"What's wrong?" Herminoe asked the young hybrid in a concerned tone.

"In...Lockheart's office..." Harry breathed hard having run down many staircases. "I...heard..." He paused. Something was on the wall ahead of them. He pushed through Ron and Hermione who both gasped at what they saw.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

And hanging below it by her tail, was Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat. Completely paralyzed by some unknown force and swinging from the wall by her tail by a Sticking Charm.

Suddenly, all the Houses converged on the scene aiming to get back to their respective Common Rooms. Someone pointed out Mrs. Norris and then the students panicked.

"Enemies of the Heir bewars?" A familiar drawling voice shouted. "You'll be next Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. Harry saw a sinister smile on his face.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Filch asked as he pushed his way through the crowd of students. "Come on, make way. Make way I say!" He stopped dead when he saw Mrs. Norris. "Mrs. Norris?" He asked in disbelief. Then his eyes fell on Harry. "You." He growled angrily. He picked Harry up by the front of his robes. His feet dangling fromt he floor. "You murdered my cat. I'll kill you." He said in fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GET..OFF...ME!" Harry panicked remembering when his former uncle had done something similar when he was five after his wife lost a part time job and he blamed him for it. Something like an electric current coursed through him and Filch shook as he was shocked and he dropped Harry instantly. He glared up at him with slitted dragon eyes. His powers where awakening.

"ARGUS!" Dumbledore shouted having seen the whole thing. "Argus I-" He caught sight of the threatening message. "Everyone, will return to their dormitories immediately." He said in a tone with such authority that everyone knew he wasn't joking. "Everyone except." Harry, Ron and Hermione paused, knowing what was coming. "You three." He pointed to the trio of Gryffindors.

"My office is nearest Headmaster. Just a few flights of stairs up. One of the school portraits told me what happened and I came running as fast as I could-"

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore stopped him. Noticing Harry's glaring at Filch.

As soon as they got to Lockheart's office, Dumbledore began inspecting Mrs. Norris. All the while Lockheart was telling them of lots of hogwash stories about countless murders of the same type he had prevented.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her. I've seen it countless times. The Transmorgrifian Torture."

"God shut up." Harry muttered under his breath. "Just shut up." Ron heard him and repressed a snort. Even Snape and McGonagall looked like they agreed with the young hybrid. Meanwhile Filch was raving about chaining Harry up and torturing him to tell them what he did to Mrs. Norris.

"She isn't dead Argus. She has merely been Petrified." ("Ah! Thought so!")

"I encountered a case exactly like this in Romania. The full stories in my autobiography -"

"We fortunately have had a recent shipping of fresh Mandrakes. Which means we can cure her." Dumbledore told the distraught man

"I'll do it Headmaster. I can whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draft in my sleep."

"Excuse me." Snape cut in icily. "But I believe **I **am the Potions Master at this school."

"Now that that's settled." Dumbledore said. "The question remains, what did you three see...or hear?" His eyes landed on Harry when he said "hear." Making Harry wonder if he knew about the voice too.

Harry launched into an explanation, leaving out the part of him hearing an evil sounding voice that lead him to that corridor.

"But why go to that corridor?" Snape asked with the ghost of a smirk on his face. "I suggest that Potter is not being entirely truthful. Perhaps his Quidditch privileges should be revoked until his story is completely accurate."

"Really now Severus." Their Head of House spoke up. "There is no evidence that Potter had anything to do with this. This cat was not hit over the head with a broomstick."

They where eventually released from the Interrogation. On the way back to the Common Room Harry told his friends about what happened.

"Do you think I should have told them?" Harry asked. "About the voice I heard I mean."

"No Harry." Hermione spoke up. "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

As Hermione walked up another flight of stairs a portrait spoke to the two boys. "She's right you know."

_Dear Grandpa, _

_Last night after I finished my detention for Hexing Malfoy again, (Draco, not Malfoy Sr.), I suddenly heard this malicious sounding voice saying "Come. Come to Me. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Let me kill you."_

Harry paused here. Not sure if he should put in the part about Filch threatening him. The git deserved it he thought;

_When I got a few flights down, my friends and I found this message on the wall. _

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

_It was written in blood. Something's wrong with me too. Cause when the distraught caretaker found me at the scene he thought I had killed his cat Mrs. Norris. He threatened to kill me for killing his cat! When he picked me up and I just...I don't know...panicked I guess. It felt like electricity was surging through me and Filch suddenly dropped me after being shocked. I thought Accidental Magic was supposed to stop when one got to Hogwarts? Anyways, Mrs. Norris isn't dead. Apparently she's been Petrified. She's stiff as a board but it looks like she can still take in her surroundings. What magical creature can Petrify living beings? I don't remember reading anything about something like that. _

_And please tell Jake to keep out of my CD's! Last time he borrowed one it came back with peanut butter covering the bottom! I don't know how that happened and I don't want to know. _

_All the best,_

_Harry_

Lao Shi read this letter and chuckled about the mention of the CD incident. Jake went to school with blue hair that day. Not even Fu's potions could get his hair back to normal. Only until Harry gave him the antidote for the prank potion did it go back to its natural black with green trim. Then he re-read the part about the attack on the caretakers cat. He had no idea what creature petrified And Harry hearing voices bothered him. No matter the world, hearing voices was not a good sign. And that incedent with the caretaker threatening his grandson enraged him. How dare he threaten a child like that? But that was one powerful burst of magic. He must still be hurting from the abuse from the Dursleys. Well he couldn't be expected to heal fully in only two months. But those two months no doubt helped a lot.

"Petrification?" Fu asked from over his shoulder. "The Chamber of Secrets. This is not good. Not good at all."

"You know something of this Chamber?" Lao Shi asked his Shar Pei friend.

Fu sighed and sat down. "When Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin admitted all kinds of students from all different backgrounds. I believe even one of of Queen Elizabeth's ancsestors was one of the students from the records I read through, but on with the story. Salazar Slytherin began to distrust the muggleborn students and believed them to be untrustworthy to learn the magical arts. So he built a secret chamber of which the other founders knew nothing. Legend says that he hid in the chamber a creature only the heir of Slytherin can control to purge the school of those who in his view where unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Lao Shi reached the conclusion.

"Right. Fifty years ago, the Chamber was supposedly opened by his heir. And a muggleborn girl named Myrtle was killed. It was the last of a range of attacks that ended up with Petrified victims. Its said to be the home, of a monster." The dog said nervously. Even though he had only known the new kid for a few months it was like he was there from the start. He didn't want anything happening to him. He made up his mind. He was going to Scotland.

Lao Shi knew his friend was worried and that scared him slightly. He hardly ever showed worry like this. He went to write his second grandson a reply.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm gonna try to make chapters a single chapter from now on. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	22. Chapter 22: Happenings Elsewhere

**Chapter 20: Happenings Elsewhere**

An aging man with white hair and goatee walked into the Council Chambers. Silvers Rayleigh was a patient man, but the Council had denied his request to take on a student for a decade now. He was aging. And needed an heir to his battle techniques. He had heard great things about the new generation of young dragons. Perhaps one of those many youths could be his trainee. He already knew the first American Dragon and Austrailian Dragon had masters already. The American Dragon his colleague Lao Shi. And the Austrailian Dragon was being trained by Shanks.

ou see, in the Dragon Society, there are 4 dragons in all the world who are the strongest of all. Silvers Rayleigh himself, The Dark Dragon even though he went rogue thousands of years ago, Lao Shi Luang, and "Red Haired" Shanks. Despite public knowledge Lao Shi wasn't the only one to escape the Dark Dragon's rage. He and Shanks where on a mission in one of China's ports that was reportedly shipping Dark Artifacts. They escaped the battle with their lives, but Shank's ended up losing an arm and three slashes across his left eye. The scars never healed.

He knew why the council kept denying him a student. Because they thought he would push some of his more...undesirable...habits onto his students. Like his love for gambling and drinking for example. He loved his alcohol.

"Greetings Council." Silvers greeted the dragons above. "I've come for my now yearly request."

"No." Chang snapped. "Every year you come demanding a student and the answer is always no. Good day."

"Now hold on a minute Councilwoman Chang." Andam stopped. "Two of the Four Dragons have apprentices now. Perhaps we SHOULD give him the opportunity to train one of the new generation." He looked to his fellow councilors. "All in favor?"

"Aye." All but Chang said.

"All opposed?"

"Nay." Chang gritted out.

"Motion is passed. Dragon Silvers will be given a student to train." Kulde announced. A stack of papers was given to Silvers by levitating them down to him. It was a stack of upcoming young dragons who didn't have a master yet. He sifted through them. And was almost at the bottom when he decided. Him. He thought with a smirk.

"I choose this boy." He announced holding the information up so the councillors could see it. The Council let out a collective gasp. "Harry James Potter." He grinned at Kulde who glared at him as he was hoping to be the boy's Master.

**To Be Continued...**

**For those who wonder why I'm now including One Piece characters, check out the most recent chapter of Reading Perfect Hybrid.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	23. Chapter 23: Silvers Rayleigh

**Chapter 23: Silvers Rayleigh**

In New York a few days later, Jake was minding the register. He didn't see why. His grandfather hardly ever had a customer. What with several electronic more well known electronic stores a few blocks away. The door jingled signaling a customer. Jake looked up from his algebra homework to see a man with glasses and silver hair and goatee.

"LAO SHI!" He bellowed. "WHERE ARE YOU YOU OLD BASTARD?"

Jake was suddenly in his way. "Who are you?" He demanded as he glared at the unknown male.

Jake heard rushing down the stairs and he looked back to see his grandfather. "Silvers?"

"Lao Shi. How've you been old friend?" Silvers asked with a cheeky grin.

"Grandpa you know this guy?"

"Your training your own grandson Lao Shi?" Silvers asked in confusion. "Now I see what they meant when they said Two of the Four Dragons now have students. I figured Shanks had one. But I wasn't counting on you."

"Who are you?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Jake. This is Silvers Rayleigh. He's one of the Four Dragons."

"Woah." Jake said in awe. His grandpa had told him of the Four Dragons. And how he was one as well. He looked in awe at the powerful looking man.

"Why are you here?" Lao Shi asked.

"I'm here to introduce myself to my new student. I was told you where his grandfather as well."

"No way!" Jake said in shock.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Silvers asked his old friend.

"He's at school in Scotland. He goes to Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'd heard he was a dragon/wizard hybrid." Silvers said with interest.

"He should be home in a few weeks."

**At Hogwarts...**

"I hardly believe you have more experience with Fairies than I Professor Fu." Lockheart said in his snide tone like Fu didn't know what his talking about.

"My nieces have more experience than you! But compared to them your a toddler age wise." The Shar Pei snapped. "Knowledge is power Lockheart. And I know your just re-enacting scenes from your "Fantasy Books," and that's not teaching these kids anything. So I had a talk with the Board of Governors. Your fired. I've worked with trolls who could teach these kids more than you could. I'm going to try to repair whatever damage you've done to their second year education."

The students cheered. Well, male students at least. The girls looked indignant. Though the cheering was somewhat subdued.

"Harry he's hilarious." Ron whispered. Though it was half hearted because both of them missed Hermione. She had been the second to last one to be Petrified by whatever monster was roaming throughout the castle these days.

A couple of weeks later in Herbology, Harry saw aomething very odd. He nudged Ron with his pruning sheers and showed him a trail of spiders leading to the Forbidden Forest.

"Can't do anything about it now." Ron muttered. "Best wait till later."

Unfortunately, Lockheart threatened legal action if he was kicked out no sooner than the end of the year. So Fu and he now split the classes. Also unfortunately, Harry's year was not in Fu's classes as the Shar Pei took older years from Fifth Year through Seventh in an attempt to get them through their major exams. But the dog still kept an eye on him par his grandfather's instructions.

Later that night, they ventured into the forest. Fu Dog watched them from his window. What's the kid up to? He wondered as he took Hagrid's boarhound Fang from his house and walked into the forest.

"Follow the spiders." Ron muttered after they got through the entrance trees. "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

**To Be Continued**

**In other news, I have switched from Facebook to Myspace and Twitter. I am Dean_Cuddle_Fox on Twitter. Here's a link to my page: https:/twitterdotcom/Dean_Cuddle_Fox**

**And Here's MySpace: http:/wwwdotmyspacedotcom/576376868**

**You know what to do. Just remove the "dot"s **

**MySpace seems to be more my style. I can blog about my fics and plot ideas and such while not having to "Poke" people who "poke" me and all the other BS facebook has. While with Twitter I can tell you guys what fic I am working on and lots of other stuff. Plus with my BRAND NEW iPAD!, I can use the Twitter app and MySpace iPhone app so I won't have to use my PC! plus I like playing Monopoly on it ^^ its my favorite board game. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	24. Chapter 24: The Heir of Slytherin

**Chapter 24: The Heir of Slytherin**

"FOLLOW THE SPIDERS!" Ron shouted. "FOLLOW THE SPIDERS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HAGRID! WE'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE!" He breathed heavily trying to catchy his panicky breath. He was trying to hide it but thanks to his dragon hearing Harry could hear the shuddering breaths. "What was the bloody point of sending us in there? To be food for that monster spider?"

"We found out one thing Ron." Harry said as he too caught his breath. There was a faint glow in the darkness where his dragon fire was burning several trees in the powers where nearly fully awakened. He had somewhat control over his fire breathing now. He had let loose a burst of emerald green fire scattered with white stars to clear a pathway through the Acromantula blocking their paths. Killing several in the process. The sight of their burning bodies brought him a slight sense of feeling empowered. He wasn't just a helpless pre-teen wizard anymore. He was almost a full fledged Shape Shifter Dragon. He couldn't wait to see what his Dragon Form would be! But first things first. They had to solve this mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. They made their way to the seventh floor where Gryffindor Tower was but where stopped at the portrait by a curious looking Fu Dog.

"Just what are two second years doing wandering into the Forbidden Forest at this time of night?"

He escorted them to his office, also on the Seventh Floor. "So what's the deal?" The Shar Pei asked behind the desk as a teacher would his students. So he does take this job seriously. Harry thought as he and Ron launched into an explanation about how they and Hermione had seen Hagrid's arrest and Hagrid told them to follow the spiders. Harry thought Fu was going to be sick when he found out they where nearly eaten by Acromantula.

"You realize I'm gonna have to tell the old man about this right?" Fu asked Harry

Harry winced when he thought about the verbal lashing his grandfather was sure to give him and the shouting lesson in Chinese when he got home. "I know."

"Now go to bed. And Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after hours." Fu added as they left the office.

As they where trying to get to sleep that night, Harry had a sudden thought. "Ron?" He asked. He heard a grunt as Ron jerked out of a light sleep. "Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom? Well what if she never left that bathroom? What if she's still there?"

"Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked in a mystified voice.

A few days later the last straw was broken. Ginny Weasley, the youngest sibling and only girl of the Weasley family, had been taken by the Heir of Slytherin into the Chamber itself for some strange reason. So, Harry and Ron went to get Lockheart and tell him everything they know. After all, he did write his books himself. Perhaps there was some truth to him fighting dark creatures. But unfortunately, he turned out to be a fraud. Ron's wand had snapped earlier that year during a fist fight with Malfoy after Hermione had been Petrified. So when he tried to erase their memories with a Memory Charm, it backfired on him. Harry was now in the Chamber and he had found on the cold stone floor in front of Salazar Slytherin's giant head.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Harry begged. "She's cold as ice." Harry said as he touched her blue cheek.

"She won't wake." Said a calm voice. Harry looked up to see a familiar face.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Harry asked in confusion. "Is she?"

"She's still alive, but only just."

Tom and Harry had a back and forth for a while. Then the bastard revealed that he was the one forcing Ginny to commit these horrible acts through minor possession. Then he dropped the bomb.

T O M M A R V O L O R I D D L E

I A M L O R D V O L D E M O R T

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter." Voldemort sneered at Harry's shock and the turned to Slytherin's head and spoke in Parsletongue _"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." _

He was being chased by a monstrous serpent. Thanks to his natural speed he was evading the strikes Fawkes had flown in to give him the Sorting Hat for some reason. What good will a phoenix and a old hat do? He wondered as he suddenly saw red in his vision. Everything seemed to slow. He could see the now blind basilisk slithering toward him but at a much slower speed than normal. As the serpent slammed its head forward to him he half jumped half cartwheeled out of its way and it hit the Chamber's wall. Crushing half of it and dazing it slightly. Until it brought its tail around and slapped Harry to the wall as well. Harry struggled to stand and he looked up to see the Basilisk leering at him. from above. Thinking fast Harry leaped onto its head as it slammed it forward preparing to bite.

"_IDIOT!" _Riddle hissed in Parsletongue. _"Your being fooled by a mere child! Kill him!"_

Help me. Harry begged as he put the hat on his head. "Please. Someone. Anyone." He felt the hat squeeze itself and something his his head. A glistening sword with rubies the size of eggs on the handle came out of the hat. Not caring how he got it Harry swung in a crescent at the Basilisk slicing its nostril in two. It shrieked in pain. Then, when it lunged, Harry lunged with the sword in hand. SPLAT! The sword went right throught the roof of the mouth of the beast into its brain and through its skull. But...Harry felt warm blood. His own. As one of the fangs of the King of the Serpents had been bitten into his arm. The serpent fell to the ground dead. And the fang lodged in Harry's arm came out as it fell. Harry with his strength slipping away, managed to pull the fang from his arm.

Fawkes came to his rescue. He cried his magical tears and Harry was brought back from Death's door.

"Of course." Riddle scoffed at himself. "Phoenix tears. I forgot. What are you doing?" He demanded as Harry held the fang over the diary that the bastard came from. "NO!" He shouted as Harry plunged the fang into the diary and he screamed in pain as he faded from existence. Ink poured out of the diary like blood as Harry stabbed it repeatedly. When he was gone, Fawkes managed to get them out of the Chamber. Now all that was left, was the Headmaster's office...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	25. Chapter 25: Summer of Second Year Part 1

**Chapter 25: Summer of Second Year Part 1**

"HE DID WHAT?" Lao Shi shouted over the phone when Fu called from a King's Cross in a private place. Harry winced as he heard his grandfather swearing in Chinese over the cell phone.

"Relax old man! Geeze. Yeah. The kid took on a Basilisk and won. I'm surprised too. He retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorthing Hat and killed it. Apparently there's a charm on the sword to appear in the hat whenever a member of Gryffindor house is in real need of it. Okay. Yeah we got the tickets. See ya later."

Harry and Fu found the local Floo Network and managed to get to the magical airport of London. Most of the local wizards and witches don't use this as they feel it is "Too Muggle" and beneath them. That and mostly creatures use the magical airlines.

When Harry and Fu reached New York Trans Magic 6 hours later, it was eight a.m New York Time. Harry gulped when he saw his grandfather looking very angry. He also saw a taller, silver haired and goateed male who looked American. He looked almost like a mentor.

"So, this is the Boy Who Lived." Said the male.

"Grandpa, who is this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, we will talk later about the Basilisk incident. This is Silvers Rayleigh. Your Dragon Master." He introduced his friend and colleague.

"You get your eyes from the old man." Silvers noticed that his eyes where the same shape and color as Lao Shi's.

"I get them from my mother. She had them first." Harry protested.

"I guess we can agree to disagree." Silvers chuckled. "Silvers Rayleigh." He held out his hand to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry shook the taller man's hand. "Ow." Harry said as he gripped his hand in an iron grip.

"Sorry." Silver's sheepishly closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"Where's Jake?" Harry asked.

"School. Summer doesn't start for Jake and Haley's district until next week. Lao Shi said as they got into a car. Silvers loaded the twelve year old's trunk into the back for him.

"So your one of the Four Dragons?" Harry asked his teacher in interest.

"Yes I am. And I was always the ladies man right Lao Shi?" He wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Lao Shi scoffed as Fu dog drove them home. (Remember, Lao Shi doesn't have a license)

"Your friend Fred Nerk is being trained by our colleague "Red Haired" Shanks as well." He explained to his grandson. "So all of the Four Dragons have apprentices. Or in the Dark Dragon's case, a mere servant that he teaches."

So The American Dragon, The Austrailian Dragon, and me, the future English Dragon are being trained by three of the Four Dragons. I wonder, are they planning on making us their successors? Harry thought to himself as they passed through Times Square.

"Come on we haven't got all day!" Fu honked his horn as they where caught in one of New York's many traffic jams.

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to just fly home?" Harry asked his grandfather.

"The Council wants all dragons to refrain from flying in non magical human populated areas." Lao Shi sighed though he too wished to just pull over and fly home. "We'll be home soon."

"Unless the traffic doesn't let up." Silvers said as the older male took a swig from a silver flask. "Drink Lao Shi? Finest Sake from Tokyo."

"I wish you would refrain from your more undesirable habits in front of my grandsonchildren. But yes I would like a drink." Lao Shi replied as he accepted the flask from his colleague. If there was one thing Silvers knew it was fine liquors. Lao Shi ahhed as the cold liquor made its way through his warm body.

A few hours later Fu pulled up in front of Lao Shi's shop. Harry carried Hedwig's cage inside quickly as Silver's heaved Harry's trunk onto his shoulder. Feeling the books and what nots inside tumble around he winced.

After Harry got settled in and wrote to Ron and Hermione that he got home safe and hoped they did too, Harry went down to the living room in the apartment to meet his Dragon Master.

"Sit. We will talk about the Basilisk incident after dinner." Lao Shi assured his youngest grandson who gulped again. Not looking forward to the Chinese swearing lesson.

"Does he still swear in Chinese when he's mad?" Silvers asked. Harry nodded which made him snort. "All right kid, first and foremost, my name is Silvers Rayleigh. You already know I'm one of the Four strongest dragons in the world. But I want to know about Harry."

"Well, unitl about a year ago I lived with my mother's adopted sister and her animals that she calls family." Harry growled. "I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs and was fed the bare minimal of food to survive and given barely enough water as well. They forced me to wear their son's oversized hand me downs, gave me poor eyeglasses, and encouraged him to bully me and also treated me worse than a house elf. Then we found out I was a dragon and Professor McGonagall found Grampa." He said simply. "And the rest as they say is history."

"No wonder your so scrawny." Silvers frowned. Eying Harry's scrawny figure even though he filled out a little bit with proper meals, nutrition potions and sleep. "Alright, good introduction. First, I want to test your skills in battle. Tonight we'll fight on the rooftop."

"I have to fight you?" Harry asked nervously. He'd fought against a hundred foot long giant snake, but this man seemed stronger, if not just as strong.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Dinner's nearly ready." Lao Shi said as the rice pot on the stove whistled. Harry's favorite meal was a chicken casserole made with cream of mushroom soup over sticky rice. A welcome home meal before their "discussion" about Harry's recklessness.

**To Be Continued...**

**As you can see in the summary and title, I have decided to split The Perfect Hybrid into a series rather than one long fic. The next book will be "Bonds Beyond Time" which will explore Harry's relationships with his family, Rose, and the Dark Dragon before his descent into the Dark Arts. And I have decided to give Facebook another chance. A link to my profile is in the new chapter of my Jurassic Park/HP xover. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**.


	26. Chapter 26: Summer of Second Year Part 2

**Chapter 26: Second Year Summer Begins Part 2**

Silvers went to the rooftop to wait for Harry and Lao Shi and Fu Dog. Harry sat across from his grandfather who was sternly looking at him.

"A basilisk?" Lao Shi asked. "What where you thinking?"

"I had to do something! That idiot Lockheart was useless! And besides, the pathway back was blocked so it wasn't like I could...blast...Ah damn it. I forgot about a blasting curse. But it wouldn't have worked anyway because there would be a chance that the foundation of the Chamber would crumble even further!" Harry protested.

"I went down later Lao Shi." Fu butted in. "And it really was a mess. He couldn't have gotten out if he tried. Dumbledore's phoenix managed to make a hole large enough for him and the kid but not big enough to ruin the foundation. Would you rather he did nothing and died?"

Lao Shi did not miss the dark look in Harry's eyes when Fu finished. He knew Harry wasn't telling him the full truth, but he knew he would tell him eventually. "Your grounded for two weeks." Lao Shi said to his grandson. "After whatever training Silvers has in store for you, you will come home and work in the shop with me."

"Yes grandpa." Harry sighed. He hated that disappointed tone his grandpa used. As he has mentioned before, it was a thousand times worse than Dumbledore's disappointment.

The trio went up to the roof top. Silvers was waiting impaitiently. His foot tapping.

"You always where the most impatient of us." Lao Shi chuckled.

"Yeah yeah old man. Come on. I'm itching to try out my new student. You can use any type of fighting that comes to mind kid. Even using magic. After all, what good is a tool if you don't use it?" Silvers got into a fighting stance.

Harry nodded as Lao Shi and Fu made their way to the sidelines. Suddenly, Harry felt scared. He didn't even know why.

"Ah, he's using Haki." Lao Shi sai d knowingly seeing Harry tremble. "Conquerers Haki to be precise."

"I've heard about his Haki abilities before, but actually feeling it in person." Fu muttered. He to felt slightly intimidated by the dragon's life force.

"Are you going to quit?" Silvers asked the trembling twelve year old. "If you do, then your finding yourself another Master. I'm not going to train a weak willed little child." He sneered at Harry so that it reminded him of Professor Snape who constantly bullied him and knew Harry couldn't do a thing to stop him without risking some kind of wrath.

"I...I'm not..." Harry said as he struggled to stand. He didn't know when he was forced to his knee and did not care. "I'm NOT WEAK!" He shouted to the sky as he stood proudly. All three older males felt a presence around the boy.

"Now that's what I want in my apprentice." Silvers grinned. He knew the boy's own had awakened. He's probably a bit...what's up with his eyes?"

Harry's eyes where now red. Red with a circle around each iris and two comma marks.

Silvers was so stunned by this new developement that he did not notice Harry speeding toward him and slamming his fist upward into his jaw.

That oughta knock a few teeth out. Harry thought as he held the punch for a moment. Then he felt Silver's hand on his hair and felt him lift him up by his head. "Now that's what I like! A fighter!" He repeated. Then he threw Harry by his head to the other side of the roof and jumped into the air. He then kicked Harry in the stomach which made Harry feel like vomiting. He then jumped back to his own side and smirked. He watched Harry with a calculative stare as Harry empty vomited trying to get himself together.

I've forgotten how strong he was. Lao Shi thought in shock as he saw the small crater in the roof that Silvers made when he kicked Harry into the ground. "Silvers-"

"Get up." Silvers ordered his new student. Harry was struggling to stand on his feet.

"Silvers I-"

"I said get up!" Silvers shouted louder as Harry had his head down so his hair covered his eyes. Harry lifted his head as he stood on trembling legs and glared right at Silvers. Silvers smiled. "I think that's enough for tonight." The silver haired man said proudly. "You lasted ten minutes into your first fight with me. That's more than enough for now."

"But I-" Harry said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed backwards asleep. Dragons, when completely out of energy to even move, have a failsafe instinct to force their body to sleep. This is how they rejuvinate so quickly as the magic in their bodies heals them.

"I don't want my grandson coming home like this everyday Silvers." Lao Shi warned his colleague after he put Harry to bed.

"Don't worry, I'll only spar with him like that once a month to see how he's progressed. I'm not a sadist old man." The silver haired male said in assurance. "I'll be by the day after tomorrow for his first day of training."

"He will be ready." Lao Shi said in assurance as the door to the shop jingled when Silvers left. "You can count on that."

**End of Book One**

**Silvers seems kind of like Jiraiya to me. I mean, both where the mentors of the main character of their seperate mangas. So I'm probably gonna portray him as kind of laid back but serious when it comes to dragon stuff. **

**And so ends Book One: Discovery. **

**Book Two: Bonds Beyond Time will be up soon! Be sure to alert, favorite and**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
